True Love's Touch
by LightOnAHill
Summary: Night at the Museum Larry's cousins, Daisy and Emma Dayle come to New York to visit him. While there, Larry reveals the secret of the museum to the two of them. While there the two weave themselves into the hearts of a certian cowboy, and Roman general.
1. Daisy and Emma

Looking out the small airplane window was all that, Emma Dayle had to do. Right now she was too nervous to read, or listen to her iPod. It had been a whole ten years since she had seen her cousin Larry Dayle. Who was like a brother to her more than a cousin. Larry was not the only one she was about to see again. Daisy, her younger sister was who she was also going to see once again, and last time they saw each other…well they had not left on a good note.

Emma really wanted to make things work with her sister. Wasn't that how sisters were to be best friends? Oh well, right now she was leaving all her _real_ best friends back in France, where she lived and worked for the last five years, she moved there when she turned nineteen.

Though she missed her family in the U.S, it'd be nice to see everyone again.

"Please fasten your seatbelts please, we are about to land," said the flight attendant. _This is it_, Emma thought trying to fasten her seatbelt, but it was difficult from how bad her hands were shaking.

Finally getting it on, she sat back her heart beating faster as they hit the ground less than smoothly.

Before she knew it she was taking out her stowed away luggage, and walking off the plane. Once off she looked around for Larry, and maybe even her sister, if she gotten there before her.

Daisy looked around the airport nervously. She was looking for her sister Emma. They were going to meet and take a cab to Larry's. They haven't seen each other for a while. She adjusted her black glasses and started scanning the crowed for her. Soon her eyes landed on this tall skinny redhead girl. Emma. She ran to her.

"Emma?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Emma said.

Looking at the girl closely she finally realized who it was, "Daisy!" The brown haired shook her head, while grinning. "Oh my goodness! Look at you!" Emma exclaimed hugging her sister.

"I know, it's been forever!" Daisy replied.

Releasing her from the hug Emma just looked upon her sister, "Gosh... Daisy we must never keep out of contact like that ever again."

"I agree," Daisy replied

Daisy and Emma went out and hailed a cab. After a while they pulled up to an old apartment building.

"Watch this," Daisy said as she whipped out her cell phone.

"Hey Larry. We was just wondering why you ain't down here help out your two favorite cousins with their luggage. I think we'll just turn around and head home," Daisy said.

Soon Larry Daley came running.

Laughing at the two of them, "Your here!" he said the three of them hugging. Larry was a true loss of words; he was finally seeing his cousins who he adored again. They were still in their youth the last time their paths crossed.

Emma hugged him tight, "Oh Larry. It is wonderful to see you again!"

Daisy shook her head in reply, "Yes. It has been rather dull life without the clumsy you around us. There isn't as much blood..."

"Ha ha very funny," Larry replied

Soon the girls were settled in.

"So Larry what are you doing now?" Emma asked.

"I'm the night guard at the museum of natural history," Larry said.

"Oh interesting," Daisy said. "cough Dull cough"

"I heard that," Larry said.

"Well I'm just saying. How is that cool?" Daisy asked.

"Well I'll show you. Come to work with me tonight. both of you," Larry said, "you won't be disappointed.

The two looked each other skeptically, then turned to Larry. "Well I don't know Larry," Daisy said. "You know how dangerous it is to be a nightgaurd. I mean you see it all over the news! Do you realize how many nightgaurds go insane from the silence every year!" Daisy said sarcasticlly.

Shaking his head in annoyance Larry sighed, "Come on."

Patting Larry on the shoulder, "Larry we'll go with you," Emma said.

"Thank you, Emma," Larry said. Yawning, "Well you to had better get to sleep, we have a long night ahead of us." With that he left the two, they both laid down on their seprate beds. Soon falling asleep letting their minds dream of suprisingly. The museum.

****

**_Thank you for reading everyone! This story belongs to DaisyDuke80, and myself. Please leave a review, a compliment, or even anything that could be fixed. Thanks again you all rock!_**


	2. Meetings

Only once had Daisy and Emma been in the museum, but that was back when they were young children. So, having the whole museum to themselves was a treat. Larry sat at the front desk; four more minutes till the fun began.

Heaving Daisy sat on the T-Rex's perch bored out of her skull. Meanwhile Emma sat on one of the benches reading. "Is this how all tonight is going to be like? Boring."

Shaking his head, "Don't worry Daisy." Larry said, "It won't be boring much longer."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"Well if you get up and come stand by me you will see," Larry said.

Daisy got up and stood by Larry.

"What is going to happen?" Daisy asked.

"You'll see," Larry said looking at his watch, "in five, four, three, two, and one."

Suddenly the whole museum came to life. They stared at it all in disbelief. Suddenly Theodore Roosevelt came up to them, "Hello I am Theodore Roosevelt 26th president of these United States."

"Uh...nice to meet you Mr. President," Daisy said.

"Please call me Teddy. What are your names my ladies?" Teddy asked.

"My name is Emma and this is my sister Daisy," Emma said not believing her eyes, she was actually speaking to Teddy Roosevelt!

"Please to meet you," Teddy said kissing their hands.

Daisy sort of blushed when he did this.

"How do you know Larry?" Teddy asked.

"We are his cousins," Daisy answered.

Just then Emma felt a little car run into her foot. She picked it up and saw a little cowboy and Roman General.

Suddenly the two little men began to fight, "This all your fault Octavius!" Said the little blonde cowboy.

"What?! How on Earth did this become my fault!" said Octavius. "I believe you were the one driving! Like some lunatic!"

"Lunatic! How dare you call me that?!" Jed yelled.

Glaring at him, "Do you even know the definition of the word lunatic?!" Octavius spat back.

"Yes I do and now you are calling me stupid?!" Jed yelled.

"Well if the boot fits," Octavius said coldly.

"Say that again," Jed said.

"If… the… boot… _fits_," Octavius said spacing each word.

"Okay that's it Octtie," Jed said.

Jed got ready to launch at Octavius, but Daisy scooped them up.

"Hey guys lets not shed any blood here," Daisy said.

"Put me down. I'm a Roman General. I have rights," Octavius screamed.

"I don't like to be man handled," Jed yelled squirming.

"Calm down dude. Besides do I look like and man to you?" Daisy asked.

"I'm gonna shoot you in your eye. In your dagum eye," Jed said taking out one of his guns and shooting it towards Daisy's eye.

"Those guns don't even work," Octavius stated dully.

"Oh they don't," Jed said. He chucked one at Octavius and it landed on his head.

Before Jed could chuck the other one Emma grasped Octavius. Protecting him from the gun, but he didn't see it as being saved.

"Let me go wench!" Octavius said angrily.

Looking at him angrily, "Wench!" Emma repeated.

"Yes, wench!!" Octavius screamed.

"Oh yeah?!" Emma said then, she held him from his helmet. "Am I wench now buddy?!" Emma said anger showing in her voice.

"Please!! Please!! Someone help me this devil woman is trying to kill me!!" Octavius screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Devil woman!?" Emma said, more than ready to just drop him right there. Though Larry saved Octavius from falling.

"Emma! If he hits the floor he would die," Larry said in worried tone.

"Oh sorry," Emma said, "but tell him to apologize to me."

"Octavius please apologize to Emma," Larry said.

"Sorry milady," Octavius said.

"It's okay," Emma said. _He is so cute, _Emma thought.

"Now what is going on?" Larry asked.

"Well ying-yang over there was driving like a maniac trying to show off to some girl he met over in the Frontier," Octavius said.

Glaring at Octavius, "I wasn't trying to impress anybody!"

"Then why were you driving like that?" Daisy asked.

"I wanted to," Jed replied plainly.

Octavius was furious, "Because you wanted to! Jed you could have killed us both!"

Meanwhile in Emma's mind she kept thinking, _He's so adorable when he's angry._

"No I wouldn't have. Where is your sense of adventure?" Jed asked.

"Back with my stomach at the diorama room," Octavius stated.

"Very funny," Jed said.

"Now will you please put me down?" Jed asked.

Daisy put Jed on the front desk.

"Thank you," He said.

"What's your name?" Daisy asked.

"Jedidiah Smith at your service ma'am," Jedidiah said tipping his hat.

"I'm Daisy Daley. Nice to meet you Jedidiah," Daisy said.

"Oh we haven't been properly introduced," Octavius said, "I'm Octavius."

"I'm Emma," Emma said.

"Now what did I say about fighting?" Larry asked.

"To not to," Jed said looking down.

"What he said," Octavius said.

"Yes," Larry replied.

Daisy couldn't help herself, "Yes, fighting is wrong. Next we might have to put you two in time out." She got a laugh out of Emma, Larry, and a chuckle out of Teddy.

Jedidiah and Octavius looked at each other confused by what they meant.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jed asked.

"Nothing," Daisy laughed.

"Well if we can trust you two now, will you like to guide Daisy and Emma on a tour of the museum?" Larry asked.

"Sure I'll drive and one of you can carry Octavius and he can tell you about the museum," Jed said as he climbed back into the car.

They spent the next hour or so going around the museum. They learned how every thing came to life, met Teddy's wife, Sacagawea, and did other things. Finally they came to Ahkmenrah's tomb.

"This is the tomb of the pharaoh," Octavius said.

"Oh cool I love Egypt," Daisy said.

"Well then why don't you turn around and have a conversation with a king," said a voice behind her.

Daisy turned around and saw Ahkmenrah standing there.

"Oh my god," Daisy said.

"I am Ahkmenrah fourth king of the fourth king. Ruler of the land of my fathers," Ahkmenrah said.

"Please to meet you your highness," Daisy said curtsying.

"My name is Daisy," Daisy said.

"Emma," said Emma giving a little curtsy herself.

Smiling, "It is nice to meet the both of you...but you see," he said gesturing to the tablet. "It is...Well doing some strange things..."

Cocking her head, "What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I-I don't really know..." Ahkmenrah said.

Emma sat Octavius down on the ground next to the car. As her and Daisy looked at the tablet.

Before anything was said, the tablet lit up, a blinding light. Ahkmenrah, Jed, and Octavius had to wait, before they could open their eyes.

Jed was the first one to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the girls were gone

"Where are the girls?" Octavius asked.

"I don't know," Ahkmenrah said.

"We better find them or Larry is going to kill us," Jedidiah said.

Something caught Octavius' eye. There lying in the corner of the room was Daisy and Emma.

"Jed they're over there," Octavius said.

"Oh gosh," Jedidiah said.

It was then the two realized the girls had reverted to their size. The size of miniatures.

The two men just gawked at them unable to comprehend what was going on. Then they turned to Ahkmenrah, "What did you do..." they said at the same time.

"I-I-I, I didn't do it!" Ahkmenrah said.

A groan escaped Daisy, as she began to come back. Jedidiah knelt down next to her, and helped her lean on his shoulder. He looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright?

"I think so," Daisy said.

Daisy found her self blushing wildly when she realized she was leaning on Jed's shoulder. _'Okay it's official. I'm in heaven. He's so cute when he's worried,' _Daisy thought. Then it struck her.

"How did you get so tall?" Daisy asked.

"Uh...actually you got small," Jedidiah said.

Daisy looked around the room and noticed how big it was and how big Ahkmenrah was. Before she could speak, Emma moaned as she came around.

Octavius went over to her knelt by her. He held her in his arms.

Emma could barely open her eyes, but when she did, realization came to who was holding her. Quickly she shot out of his arms. Looking around, Emma also noticed what was going on.

"What the..." Emma said, taking it all in.

"Emma," Octavius said worriedly. Trying to get a hold of her, but when he touched her, a scream escaped her.

"Why am I short!!?" Emma screamed.

"Uh… I think something went wrong with the tablet. But I'm not sure what," Ahkmenrah said.

"So fix it!!!" Emma yelled.

"How am I suppose to fix it, when I don't know what is wrong?" Ahkmenrah asked.

Emma started breathing really hard.

"Oh this is bad. Very, very, very, _**very bad**_," Emma said.

Daisy went and took her sister by the shoulders.

"Emma relax alright. Breathe in and out. Breathing is good. Breathing is your friend," Daisy said.

"How am I suppose to relax Daisy?! We are small!" Emma yelled.

"Uh… guys can you give us a minute?" Daisy asked.

"Sure," Jed said.

Daisy took Emma out of earshot of the guys.

"Emma it's going to be okay. Ahkmenrah will find a way to get us back," Daisy said, "now while he does that why don't we have some fun."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Emma asked.

"Well there is a car and two hot guys over there that are waiting for us," Daisy said, "and besides I really think Octavius wants to spend some time with you."

Blushing out of embarrassment and nervousness, all Emma could do was just look at her sister. Including shaking her head, no.

"Come on!" Daisy said pleadingly, "How many times do I get to spend time with a real cowboy!"

Emma kept quite still.

"Emma...you are going to suck it up and get freaky with general Octavius!" Daisy said jokingly.

"Daisy!" Emma shrieked.

"I'm only joking sis," Daisy said, "now come on. Please." Daisy used her puppy dog face.

"Oh come now! Ugh…fine."

"Yay," Daisy said.

The girls walked back over to the boys.

"Well we figured that since we are sort of stuck like for a while we would like to have some fun with you two," Daisy said.

"Really?" Jed asked.

"Yeah," Daisy said.

"Everyone climbed in the car and took off.


	3. Love and Mother

Goodness had it already been two weeks already? Daisy and Emma still remained miniatures, but during that time Daisy grew very close to Jed. Emma being close to Octavius. Larry was aware of them being small, and was upset, but was it that he could do? He just had to deal with it.

Jed pushed his lips against Daisy's, as they made out in the back of the car. The two of them had grown...very close. They spent most of their time together.

"Jed..." Daisy said breathlessly from the kissing. "Do you think...we'll be together forever?"

Grinning at her, "Forever and always my dear." Jed said kissing her again.

This made Daisy happier than ever. Jedidiah, made her happier than ever. Personally Daisy did not care to become tall again. As long as Jed was with her she would and was happy, and in love.

Meanwhile, Octavius and Emma were walking around Rome talking about Emma's life.

"So you were in Paris?" Octavius asked.

"Yes, it is a beautiful city," Emma said.

"I'm sure it's not as pretty as you," Octavius said.

Emma blushed widely. _'Oh he is so sweet,' _Emma thought.

They came upon an empty carriage.

"Would you like to go for a carriage ride?" Octavius asked.

"Why yes I would," Emma said.

Octavius helped Emma into the carriage and they were off.

Back in the Frontier Jed sat on his horse Light. Looking at everything, which was mainly Daisy. Sighing dreamily, she was different from other girls he had courted around. Daisy wore pants and shirts. As well she refused to do women's work.

Then silently he took something out of his vest pocket, a little gold band he held with his index finger and thumb. It was way too early for him to ask Daisy for this kind of commitment, but...he knew that there was absolutely no other woman in the world for him. Jed put it back, he wouldn't ask her yet.

"What'ca doing Jed?" a voice asked from behind.

It was Daisy. "N-nothing..." he said nervously.

"Well then let's go," Daisy said, "race ya to the main hall."

Daisy kicked her horse into a gallop and raced to the main hall after clearing the jump from the Frontier to the ground without hurting her self or the horse.

Jed followed close behind her.

"Oh come on babe you got be quicker than that to beat me," Daisy said.

When they got there, they slowed to a gallop.

_Yeah  
The sun is shining everyday  
The clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you I can hardly breathe_

And I'm in love so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Acting so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
I love you

I never knew that I could feel like this  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
Your so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
'Cause baby I can't get enough of what you do

And I'm in love so electrically  
Charged up kinetically   
Acting erratically  
Need you fanatically  
You get to me magically  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you

I can't believe  
That this is real  
The way I feel  
Baby I gone head over heels

And I'm in love so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Acting so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Yeah

And I'm in love so electrically  
Charged up kinetically  
Acting erratically  
Need you fanatically  
You get to me magically   
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
Baby I love you  
Do you love me too  
Baby I love you

Octavius helped Emma down from the carriage, "Emma, there is somebody I want you to meet."

Looking up at him, "Who?"

Smiling a tad, "Well...my mother."

"Your mother?" Emma repeated.

"Yes. She would just love you and I want to show her the wonderful girl I have been seeing the past two weeks," Octavius said.

"Uh... Okay then," Emma said.

Octavius and Emma walked over to Octavius' home. Octavius led her in and they sat on the couch.

"Mother! There is some one I want you to meet," Octavius said.

Not much long later, an old woman came in, hair as white and gray as it could be, wrinkles laid upon her skin. She had a disapproving look when she looked Emma up and down. Both Octavius and Emma stood up, "Mother..." Octavius said hugging the woman.

"Octavius, who is this?" Octavius mother asked, sounding less than pleased to be in the same room as Emma.

Gesturing to Emma, "This is Emma," Octavius said cheerfully.

"Emma," the mother said. "I am Livivian, Octavius' mother, the one who gave him life. Have you ever given birth, or seen it?"

Sensing awkwardness, "No," Emma said. "I never have, though I've seen my cat give birth to kittens before."

Cocking her eyebrow, "Kittens...well humans and kittens are different aren't they, Octavius?"

"Uh... mother this is the girl I have been seeing for the past two weeks," Octavius said, "I love her very much."

"I see well Octavius I've already arranged you to marry another girl. That little Leslie you used to play with as a boy," Livivian said.

Octavius and Emma stared at her in shock.

"But mother. I love Emma," Octavius stated.

"It doesn't matter. You are going to listen to your mother. Now tell you little friend good bye," Livivian said.

She walked off.

"You're just going to take that from her?" Emma asked.

"Well I can't...I mean..." Octavius stuttered.

"Oh I see how this is going to be. Good bye Octavius," Emma said.

"No Emma wait..." Octavius started to say but Emma slapped him across the face then stomped on his foot hard. She turned on her heel with a little "Hump." and walked away. _'Thank you Princess Diaries 2. And Anne Hathaway,' _she thought.

…__

_**We do not own the song, 'I Love you', or the movie 'Princess Diaries 2'.**_


	4. Stabbing in the Back and Goodbyes

Daisy walked silently around the Frontier, she loved it here.

"Excuse me Miss?" a voice said from behind. Turning around Daisy found this tall, muscular, and blacked haired man.

"Why hello, may I help you?" she asked politely.

Shaking his head, "Yes ma'am, I'm afraid I'm unable to find the doctor's office. You wouldn't know where is would be would you?"

"Yes, I'll take you there if you want," Daisy said.

"Why thank you ma'am," he said as they walked off. "Oh by the way I'm Jim. Jim Hawk."

"Well I'm Daisy Daley," Daisy asked.

"Well that's a fine name," Jim said.

"If I may ask Jim why do you need to go to the doctors?" Daisy asked.

"Uh...a friend of mine has a head injury, nothing' too bad, but better safe then sorry," Jim said.

"Oh I hope he feels better," said Daisy

"Well ma'am I'm pretty sure if you came back he would feel better," Jim said placing his hand around her waist and pulling her close.

"Uh...Jim you are making me feel uncomfortable," Daisy said trying to get away but Jim pulled her closer.

"Oh I think you're enjoying it. I am. Besides why would you want to be with a no account like Jedidiah?"

Daisy gasped, and slapped him across the face, then kicked him in the groin. Then ran off, what she didn't know was that Jed had begun to beat up Jim.

Jed and Jim were now on the ground fighting.

Suddenly Jim pulled out a blade, and then stabbed Jed in the back. An ran off not looking back.

Soon a Frontier woman, Becky-Lynn, came running.

"Oh my goodness. Are you alright Mr. Jedidiah?" she asked.

"No. Go get some help. Then go find Daisy and tell what happened," Jedidiah said.

Becky-Lynn ran to find help.

Jedidiah laid there trying to fight off the darkness that was trying to cover his mind.

"I love you Daisy," Jedidiah said. With that Jedidiah passed out.

…

Sitting next to an unconscious Jedidiah, Daisy held Jedidiah's hand. She blamed herself; she should have never left Jim there. Now look what happened Jed got hurt. Chocking back tears Daisy tried to stay strong for Jed.

The door creaked open, swiftly turning around. Emma walked in, and gave him a weak smile. Quickly running Daisy ran to Emma, and cried. Letting Emma gold her, "Oh Emma…" Daisy cried.

Petting Daisy's hair trying to sooth her, "It'll be alright Daisy. Jedidiah is going to be perfectly fine."

Sobbing now, "I-I-I know…it's just…I feel so guilty!"

"You shouldn't you did nothing wrong," Emma reassured.

"Yes I did," Daisy said, "I left him there to be beat up. I should never have left."

"Don't worry he will be fine," Emma said.

"Yes but he will never forgive me," Daisy said.

"Yes he will," Emma said.

"How can you be so sure?" Daisy asked

"Because he loves you. And if he loves you then he will forgive you," Emma said.

Before anything else was said in came charging Octavius. As soon as he heard he came running.

As soon as Emma saw his face she turned and faced the wall not wanting to look at the pathetic excuse for a man. While Octavius was a different story.

"Oh Emma, thank goodness your here, I wanted to--," Octavius began.

Emma though cut him off, "Save your breath!" She said still facing the wall.

"Please!" Octavius pleaded.

"No!"

Looking at the two of them confusedly, "What is up with the both of you?" Daisy asked.

"Why don't you ask mama's boy. I'm sure he can tell you what happened. But I'm not sticking around," Emma said.

Emma stormed out of the doctor office.

"What happened?" Daisy asked again

Octavius explained to Daisy what had happened at the Empire.

"Man no offense but, your mom sounds real mean," Daisy said.

"I'm not worried about that now," Octavius said, "how is he?"

"Well the doctor said that the blade didn't do too much damage, but he did lose a lot of blood. He might be out of it for a few hours at the least," Daisy said.

Sighing, "Alright...at least he'll be alright." Octavius said sitting on another cot.

"Octavius I think you should maybe talk to Emma. Jedidiah will be alright," Daisy said.

"I know, but she won't speak to me! Anyways last time she slapped me," Octavius said rubbing his still sore cheek.

Daisy couldn't suppress a smile that was Emma alright. Her and her fiery temper. "That is Emma alright...but still, you need to talk to her or...it'll happen again..."

"What will happen?" Octavius asked.

Glancing at her hands then at Octavius. "Emma has a tendency to run off, when it came to fighting with her boyfriends."

Shooting up in shock, "Run off?!" Octavius said worriedly, "Where!?"

"Well last time it was Paris," Daisy said.

Just then Emma returned, "Daisy! The tablet is working!! We can go home!" Emma added excitedly.

"I'm not going back," Daisy said.

"Daisy you have to," Emma said.

"No, I don't want to. I'm staying here with Jed," Daisy said.

"Daisy you can't stay this way," Emma said.

"Emma if I go back I will be destined to live a life of loneliness. I have finally met a real man. I'm not going back," Daisy said.

Emma went to say something, but they were interrupted by a moan.

Turning to the source of it. Jed opened his eyes. "Daisy?" he said weakly.

"Oh Jed! You're awake!" Daisy said excitedly.

Smiling the best he could, "Did that scoundrel hurt you?" Jed asked.

"No, I'm fine," Daisy replied.

"What happened?" Jed asked.

"That guy stabbed you in the back," Octavius said.

"You lost a lot of blood, but you're going to be alright," Daisy said.

Then it all came back to him, "Oh." Looking at Octavius, "What's the matter with you Octavius you look pale?"

He did look pale, "N-nothing," Octavius lied.

Cocking an eyebrow, "No, there is something wrong..."

There was a moment of silence, till Emma broke it. "I'm leaving Jed, the tablet works."

Shocked, "What?! What about Daisy?" Jed asked.

"No Jed I'm not leaving. I want to stay here with you," Daisy said.

"But Daisy you have to come with me. Will you be able to live without ever seeing the sun again?" Emma asked.

"I would give up the world to be with Jed. With him the sun always shines. Even though I won't see the sun again he will always have my heart," Daisy said.

"Daisy..." Emma started to say but Daisy cut her off.

"No I'm not leaving true love behind. When he first touched me that was true love's touch. You experienced that too when Octavius first touched you. Now you go back if you want but I'm not going anywhere," Daisy said.

Emma remained silent, then without saying a word she walked off. When she was out of everyone's sight did she let her tears flow freely.

In the hospital, Octavius just stood in front of the door, she was actually leaving him. A feeling swept over him that he never experienced. It was a feeling of loneliness, despair, and that there was no hope in the world any longer.

Not looking at Jed or Daisy, "I-I-I...I," Octavius could barely speak. His throat felt swollen, as a few stray tears glided down Octavius face. "I...I, I have...to go," Octavius said finally getting it out.

When Octavius was gone, Jedidiah looked at each other gloomily, fearing the worst for Octavius. Never had Jed seen Octavius behave that way, it worried him.

"Daisy what happened?" Jedidiah asked.

"How about I tell you later and you rest," Daisy said.

"No Daisy please tell me now. I have never seen Octavius like that. I'm worried. Please tell me what happened," Jedidiah said.

"You know you are cute when you are worried," Daisy said.

Daisy started explaining to Jed what happened.

"Oh. Poor Octavius," Jedidiah said.

"Don't worry Jed. He will be fine," Daisy said.

"I hope your right," Jedidiah sighed

"Of course I am," Daisy smiled.

Daisy leaned down and kissed Jed on the lips.


	5. Suicide

This week had been absolutely unbearable for Octavius. He felt horrible constantly, and all he ever did was think about Emma. Never did a minute go by did Octavius not think of her.

Sitting in his dimly lit room Octavius took yet again another drink out of the wine bottle. Even the taste of the alcohol could not wipe her away from his memory.

Tears ran down his face, once again for the third time this night. Gah! He hated it! Octavius hated crying, hated drinking constantly, hated himself, and most of all hated his life.

Octavius took his dagger and slit his wrist. He only winced once he had started doing it three days ago. It doesn't hurt anymore.

He watched as the blood dripped from the freshly reopened wound. He decided that if he couldn't be with Emma, life wasn't worth living.

Octavius stood up and took off his upper body armor. Just then Jedidiah walked in.

"Octavius what are you doing?" Jed asked.

"What does it look like? I'm ending my life," Octavius said.

"Now Octavius you don't want to do this," Jedidiah said.

Shaking now, "Jedidiah…I can't take it anymore…" he sobbed tears now screaming down his face. "I miss Emma so badly…it hurts," looking at the dagger, he clasped it in his hands his hands around it tighter. "I love Emma, and I never will love anyone else…never."

Taking the dagger he plunged it towards his heart.

Jedidiah pushed Octavius away from it. Octavius struggled still trying to stab some major part of his body, which could stop his heartache.

He failed though, for Jedidiah took the dagger from his hands, and threw it somewhere.

"Why?!" Octavius cried, "Why couldn't you just leave me be!?"

As Octavius soon passed out from the pain of his body and soul, he wished for nothing more than for this horrible nightmare to end.

Though he knew that it would never end, the pain would always live on. At least till he was dead, that is when finally the sweet relief would come.

With that Octavius fell asleep; his sudden rest was not comfortable like it should be, but painful. For he dreamt of Emma.

Emma walked around the museum. It had been a week since she became tall and left Octavius. She had stayed with Larry to convince Daisy to become tall again. But Daisy always said no. Just then Larry came up to Emma.

"Emma I have some bad news," he said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"It seems that Octavius tried to kill him self the other night," Larry said.

"What?! Why?!" Emma yelled.

"He said he was just so heart broken that he couldn't take it anymore," Larry said.

Taking it all in, it took all her will power not to break down right there. Nodding, "Thank you for telling me..." Emma hurried off, leaving the museum. She only got as far as the steps of the museum. Plopping on the step, she began to sob.

_What was Octavius thinking!? Does he have any idea what he is doing to me!? _Then suddenly guilt flooded over her. _I'm the reason he did that...Goodness, if I had only talked to him! It's my entire fault..._

Standing up, and wiping away the tears she walked into the museum, Emma had to become small again. Then speak with Octavius, nothing would get in her way.

Jedidiah and Daisy sat with Octavius as he slept. Jed looked at his sleeping friend completely tore up.

_Why did you do this to yourself Octavius? Why? _Jed thought to himself.

"I just don't understand it Daisy," Jed said, "I don't understand why he wouldn't come to me and talk."

"He was just hurting baby. He didn't think that talking would help," Daisy said, "I can sort of relate."

"How?" Jed asked.

"Some of the boys I dated were such jerks, so I would get drunk on regular bases. Finally my sister got fed up with picking me up almost every night so we had a big argument. She left for Paris. I finally got help for my problem," Daisy explained.

Shocked, "Really?" Jed said, surprised for Daisy did not seem like that type of girl.

"Yes," Daisy said then turning to Octavius. "All we can really do is try to help Octavius cope, and let him know we're here for him."

"Yes," Daisy said then turning to Octavius. "All we can really do is try to help Octavius cope, and let him know we're here for him."

Sighing, "Jed I really don't know."

Standing up, "Jedidiah I'm going to go speak with the doctor. Will you be alright here?" Daisy asked heading towards the door.

Smirking, "Of course," Jed replied.

Jed watched as Daisy left. Then turned back to Octavius. In a way, Jedidiah sort of blamed himself. If he had just talked to Octavius sooner, he could have prevented this.

Suddenly, Octavius shout up from his bed. Jedidiah was at his side.

"What is it Octavius?" Jed asked.

"Jed it was such a horrible dream. I dreamt that Emma died and blamed me for it," Octavius said.

"Octavius it was only a dream. Everything is okay now," Jed said placing a hand on Octavius' shoulder.

Lying down shakily, "I-I saw her...she looked so real...Then," Octavius cried, as tears began to fall. "Emma...s-she died, right there..."

Jed couldn't stand to look at Octavius that way, but he couldn't look away. "Octavius...Emma is alive," he said weakly.

Breathing heavily, "Has anyone heard from her today?" Octavius said, still concerned for Emma's well being.

"Actually no-," Jed didn't catch himself quick enough.

"Emma!" Octavius cried, "Someone has to go check on her! Just so I--we know she's alright."

"Octavius what I meant is that she hasn't talked to anyone today yet. But she's fine. I saw her walking around the museum tonight," Jedidiah said.

"Oh…good that is good," Octavius said.

"Do you need me to get anything for you?" Jedidiah asked.

"No not at the moment," Octavius said.

Just then, the door opened and in walked... (Pause for dramatic effect) Emma.

Looking at Octavius worriedly then to Jed, "Um...Jedidiah do you mind if I speak with Octavius?" Emma asked not looking at either of them, while she said that.

Reluctantly Jedidiah looked at Octavius warily, who seemed happier than he'd ever been, with still some depression.

Then he walked out, but before he left he whispered into Emma's ear. "If you upset him, you may never see the light of day," Jed said then walked out.

The door shut, Emma still didn't look at Octavius.

Emma sat next to Octavius fresh tears starting in his eyes.

"Oh Octavius I'm so sorry for what I have done to you," Emma cried laying her head on his chest.

"Emma darling it wasn't your entire fault. Some of it was my mothers," Octavius said.

"Yes but Octavius if I just listened to you, then you wouldn't be like this," Emma said, "Oh why did you try to kill yourself?"

Guilt coming over him now, he looked down at his wrists, then he looked at Emma. "I couldn't take is he," whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

Smiling sheepishly, "You would have seen me sooner or later."

Octavius couldn't help, but smile taking her hand he kissed it tenderly. Just then Emma saw his wrists.

"Octavius! What on Earth did you do to your writs?!" Emma exclaimed worriedly, examining them.

"Well you see..." Octavius began, then paused. "Why are you so upset about them?"

"Well, these could get infected and worse," Emma said.

Just then Jed walked in. He didn't know about the cuts on his wrists so he came in.

"What do you mean there are cuts on his wrists?" Jed asked.

Jed examined Octavius wrists.

"Oh Octavius," Jed said, "Where is Daisy with the doctor?"

Pulling his wrists back from the both of them. "Come on the both of you! They are not that bad!" Octavius said.

"Yes they are!" Jedidiah and Emma said at the same time.

"No, they are not!" Octavius said. "I mean come on I could have done much worse..."

Jed and Emma looked at each other paling a little. Looking back at Octavius, "Octavius...what else did you--," Emma began concerned.

"I did nothing else!" Octavius exclaimed. Then taking Emma by the shoulders he looked at her, "Emma, I did nothing else."

"Alright I believe you," Emma said.

"But your still getting those scars examined," Jedidiah said.

"Oh come on Jedidiah," Octavius said.

"Hey you're my best friend. When I see you hurt, I'm not going to turn my back without knowing you'll be okay. So suck it up," Jedidiah said.

"Fine. I'll do it," Octavius said.


	6. Hanging

Examining Octavius wrists carefully Emma, Jed, and Daisy watched nervously.

"Hmmm..." the doctor said, "He should be fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness," Emma said. All of them relaxing a little.

"Just don't pull stunts like this again," the doctor said. "I don't think the three of them can take it."

"Thank-you doctor," Jedidiah said.

After the doctor said that, Octavius looked at them.

"You know he is right. I think Jed and Daisy should go back to the Frontier and rest," Octavius said.

"No we don't were fine," Jed said.

"No your not. You two have been here ever since the accident. You need to go and rest," Octavius said, "besides Emma will be here and she will watch over me."

Once Jed and Daisy were gone Emma and Octavius themselves rested. An hour Octavius woke to a frightening sight. His mother.

"AH! Mother what you are doing?!" Octavius yelled. Then he noticed Emma was no longer here. "What did you do to Emma!?"

Cocking an eyebrow, "That wench...I got some men to get her out of here."

"Why?" Octavius asked.

"Because she isn't your bride to be and look what she did to you," she said.

"Mother I don't care what she did to me. I love her. She makes me feel like myself. I don't have to be some one else. And no one not even you is going to stand in my way," Octavius said, "now where is she?"

"Well in the prison..." Livivian replied coldly.

Octavius shot up, "She is in prison!" Getting Once Jed and Daisy were gone Emma and Octavius themselves rested. An hour Octavius woke to a frightening sight. His mother. His clothing on, "I've got to get her out of there!"

Coughing, "She is kind of being put to death."

"MOTHER!!" Octavius screamed.

"But if you hurry you might be able to stop them. She is in the town square getting ready to be hanged," his mother said.

Octavius put on his cape and ran from the house. He got to town square and saw Emma up on the platform a rope around her neck and tears streaming down her face. He ran forward pushing his way through the crowd. He got up to the platform before they pulled the lever.

"Stop! Stop this now!" Octavius yelled.

The crowd started talking back and forth about this.

"This girl was wrongly accused and will not be hung," Octavius stated.

Octavius untied Emma's hands and took the rope off her neck. She threw herself into his arms.

"Octavius!" she cried, shaking from how badly she was crying.

Trying to sooth her, "It'll be alright Emma."

Taking her to his home he held her while she cried. Until finally she fell asleep.

Octavius laid Emma down in his bed and placed a blanket over her. He looked at her. _It was just like my dream. I came so close to losing her. _Octavius thought.

Octavius shook the thought from his head. He walked out of the room and went to the Frontier.

When Jed saw Octavius walking around the Frontier, he knew something was wrong.

"Hey Octavius what's wrong?" Jed asked.

Shaking his head the Roman general was at a loss of words. All he could do was just look to the ground.

"Come on! What's the matter?" Jed persisted.

Breathing heavily, "My psycho path mother tried to have Emma...hung..." Octavius said gloomily.

"What?!" Jed exclaimed.

"Well Emma is alright? Right?" Jed asked worriedly.

"Yes. I was able to stop it before...before..," Octavius was unable to finish the sentence.

"Are you okay?" Jed asked.

"Yes," Octavius lied.

"Octavius I know when your lying to me," Jedidiah said.

"Well, not really. It was just like in my dream. I almost didn't make it in time," Octavius said.

"Hey you did make it. And stopped it. That's what matters," Jedidiah said.

Octavius still felt horrible, but gave Jedidiah reassuring fake smile. "Your right," Octavius said.

The cowboy did not believe him one bit, but he didn't want to push it.

Suddenly it hit Jedidiah, "Octavius where is Emma?"

"At my house in the Empire," Octavius answered.

Waiting a moment for Octavius to catch on, but he didn't. "You left her there...alone...with your mother there...at the Empire."

Then Octavius got it, and paled, "Oh no! Mother!!"

Octavius and Jed raced back to Octavius' house.


	7. Jim and Livivian

Jed and Emma walked around the edge of the Frontier. "So that is what I wanted to ask Daisy..." Jedidiah confessed about to asking Daisy to marry him.

"Oh Jedidiah she'll be thrilled," Emma said excitedly. "When are you going to ask her?"

Looking at her sheepishly, "Well I was thinking about tonight..."

"Really! That's great...Jed who is that?" Emma said. Turning to where Emma was looking Jim came running at them.

Jed turned around.

"Uh oh. Emma watch out..." Jed said.

Jed barley had time to grab Emma's hand when Jim ran and pushed them off the edge of the Frontier.

Emma and Jed's mind went blank as they fell. The force they had on them made it to where it was difficult to breathe, or scream for that matter.

Soon though the two fell to the ground. Immediately the two went unconscious, not moving at all.

Groups from the Frontier, Roman, and even some of the Aztec people came running.

Daisy and Octavius were part of those groups, though they did not see it happen so, they were unaware who the people were. Daisy and Octavius pushed their way through the crowd. When they saw.

Emma and Jed on the ground, both their hearts stopped for a split second.

"Oh my gosh Jed!" Daisy cried.

Octavius and Daisy went over and knelt by their lovers.

"Someone help us get them to the doctor's!" Octavius yelled.

Frontier people and Roman people picked up Jed and Emma and carried them to the doctors in the Frontier.

Daisy tried to follow Jed in to the back room but the doctor told her to stay in the front room. Yet Daisy tried. But Octavius finally stopped her.

"Octavius let me go! I have to be with Jed!" She cried through her tears.

"Daisy settle down! Jed will be alright," Octavius said.

Daisy collapsed into Octavius arms and cried. Octavius held her close while looking at the door his lover and best friend had been taken through. Tears streaming down his face also.

While in Daisy's mind _Please be okay _she truly repeated over and over again in her mind.

Just then the doctor came out, they both shot up.

"Are they alright?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that the impact on the ground was really hard. They're both in a coma. I'm sorry to say they only have a 40 chance of waking up," the doctor said.

Daisy and Octavius' faces fell. Daisy started crying again.

"May we see them?" Octavius asked.

"Yes," the doctor said.

They silently walked in, Jed on one bed Emma on the other. The both of them were bruised up badly. Octavius and Daisy's hearts broke into a million pieces.

Still in the room the now drunk Daisy and Octavius drank out of the wine bottles over and over again.

"All Jed's fault," Octavius slurred.

"He was the one who pulled Emma down with him," Octavius said.

"He was trying to pull her and himself out of the way. Shut up," Daisy said.

Just then out of no where Octavius pressed his lips against hers. Though in the back of both of their minds they knew it was wrong. Though they did not stop.

Daisy pulled back.

"What the H--- was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Octavius said.

They stayed away from each other the rest of the night.

The two were unaware that Livivian had seen the whole thing.

Soon the two were sober once again.

_How could I do that? I love Emma _Octavius thought.

_Eww...how could I enjoy that?! _Daisy said a little grossed out.

Daisy shook her head free of that thought and went and stood by Jedidiah. She held his hand and gripped it strongly.

"Jed please wake up. I need you," Daisy pleaded.

Jed didn't flinch. Daisy felt more hopeless. Ever since the accident she spent every waking moment by Jed's side. and Octavius by Emma. Sometimes Octavius talked to Jed and Daisy talked to Emma. But it didn't matter. Neither of the unconscious two ever fluttered an eyebrow.

"Jed please. The Frontier is a wreak without you. So am I. Please wake up," Daisy said.

Lightly, Jed's hand twitched. Daisy looked in amazement, not able to say a word as Jedidiah soon came out of it.

His eyes opened just enough to see Daisy.

"Daisy? That's you right?" Jed asked hoarsely.

"Yes!!" Daisy replied excitedly kissing his cheek, "Oh Jed your awake!"

Octavius joined her by Jed's bedside.

"Octavius is that you too?" Jed asked hoarsely.

"Yes," Octavius said.

"What happened?" Jed asked.

"We don't know. You were pushed off the edge of the Frontier. We don't know who did it. You and Emma have been here unconscious for the past two weeks," Daisy said.

"I guess we were..." a soft voice said from the other side. Octavius turned swiftly as he ran to the voice, Emma.

Grasping her hand tightly not wanting to let her go. "Oh Emma!" Octavius cried letting his emotions get the best of him.

As he kissed her forcefully, "It's alright Octavius," Emma said.

The doctor examined the two sleeping forms of Jed and Emma.

"Are they going to be okay?" Daisy asked.

"Well, since they have woken up, i think they are going to be fine," said the doctor, "but understand it is possible for them to slip back into a coma."

"When can they go home?" Octavius asked.

"Well, I'm gonna keep them here for another week or so. So they can get their strength back," the doctor said.

….

Emma laid in the bed in the hospital. Jed on the other bed sleeping heavily.

Playing with the bed sheets, she looked up to see a sad looking Livivian.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

Sitting on the bed, "I wanted to check up on you of course." Livivian replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care?" Emma asked, "Last time I saw you, you tried to hang me!"

"Well I came to terms. If you really love Octavius I guess I can live with that," Livivian lied. "But you should know that while you and Jed were unconscious, Octavius kissed Daisy," Livivian said.

At first Emma didn't believe it, but soon she came to terms with it. "W-Wha...what?" Emma said shakily, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh dear," Livivian said taking the young woman in her arms. "I'm sorry, I thought I raised him better...I guess I was wrong."

"No," Emma said bitterly through her tears. "It's my fault; I should have known that it was too good to be true. Octavius is extraordinary, while I'm ordinary..." Emma cried even harder. "I understand why he did that with Daisy! She is adventurous, pretty, smart...everything I'm not!" Emma yelled.

Looking at the younger woman, "That is not true...I'm going to get you some water."

While Livivian left Emma held herself, she loved Octavius with every bone in her body. She thought he felt the same way.

"Here we are!" Livivian said handing her the water. "Now you just drink every drop in there, you'll take a little nap, then you and Livivian will talk."

Drinking it Emma soon got very tired.

"That's right dear just go to sleep I promise you won't feel a thing," Livivian said.

"What did you do?" Emma asked weakly.

"A mother must protect her son," Livivian said.

What Livivian didn't know was that Daisy was in the other room and heard the whole thing and saw Livivian put the poison in Emma's drink.

"What did you do to her?" Daisy asked.

Livivian pushed Daisy out of the way and ran. Not looking back, though she did not return to the Empire, or the Frontier.

Rushing over to Emma, Daisy looked into Emma's lifeless looking body.

"Emma..." Daisy said softly. No response came from her.

Running quickly Daisy came back with the doctor.


	8. Coma

The doctor examined Emma. Daisy and Octavius stood by Jed.

"Well?" Octavius asked.

"It seems that she was given some sort of poison. She has a dangerously high fever. And I'm sorry to say that she has slipped back into a coma," the doctor explained.

"Will she be alright?" Jed asked.

"I don't know. She might come out of it and she might not," the doctor said, "all I can say is pray and hope."

"Thank-you doctor," Daisy said.

Octavius had to lean on the wall for support. "She-she is going to..." taking all the strength he had. "Die. Isn't she?"

Shaking her head, "Of course not, Octavius," Daisy said less then confident.

Giving the two of them, "Don't worry, Emma is a strong girl." Jed said reassuringly.

In Octavius mind he thought she wasn't. "Sure Jed," Octavius said.

"Emma is Octavius!" Jedidiah said bitterly. Knowing that Octavius doubted Emma.

….

It had been a week now since Emma had been poisoned.

Daisy got Ahkmenrah to make them both tall so she could take Emma to a modern day hospital where she could get better treatment.

Daisy now back in the Frontier stood in front of Jed and Octavius. "Well she is in the hospital...Octavius I really wish you had come."

He just looked down to the ground. "I don't think I could."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't go out during the daytime. Plus I feel if I go there and see her so close to death, I would just want to die myself and I don't want to go through that again," Octavius said trying to hold back the tears but failing miserably.

Jed grasped his shoulder and tried to comfort him, but Octavius took off running.

Coming into his dark house he collapsed on the floor, tears falling. Breathes coming in raspy.

"Emma..." he whispered, "I'm sorry. For everything!"

Closing his eyes, he dreamt, of Emma being poked with needles, in that "modern" hospital. Her waking up and screaming his name in agony. Begging him to come to her.

"EMMA!!" Octavius yelled, woke up, in a cold sweat, still on the floor breathing heavily. _I need to get to Emma _he thought.

…

Octavius walked to Ahkmenrah's tomb and found the king talking with Larry about Emma. He listened in.

"So how is your cousin doing?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Not to good," Larry said, "the doctor said the poison did some damage but not too much. Right now she has a dangerously high fever and is in a coma."

"What is a coma?" Ahkmenrah asked.

Before Larry could explain, Octavius got their attention.

"Pharaoh!" Octavius yelled as the two taller men looked down at him.

"Hey Octavius," Larry said.

Bowing, "Hello," the pharaoh said.

"I need your help," Octavius said.

Lifting Octavius up on the palm of his hand. "How may we help?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I need you to make me human so I can go see Emma in the hospital," Octavius said.

"What?! No way!" Larry said.

"Larry Please. I need to see Emma," Octavius said, "please,"

"Fine," Larry said, "but can it wait until tomorrow so I can bring you some extra modern day clothes?"

"Fine," Octavius said.

….

Gazing at himself in the mirror Octavius looked taller, cleaner, and more 2007ier. His jean pants were black pants, with a red turtle neck shirt that showed how muscular he truly was. Now he was human and no longer a wax person.

Turning to Larry, "I'm ready to go now."

"Are you sure?" Larry asked.

Shaking his head, "Yes."

"Alright Daisy is out in the main hall waiting for you. Please don't do anything stupid," Larry said.

"Okay I won't," Octavius said.

"And don't go anywhere with out Daisy," Larry said.

"Okay Larry," Octavius said.

"Tell Emma I said hi and love her," Larry said.

"Okay Larry," Octavius said.

Once they were there Octavius looked in awe at everything.

"Are we almost there yet?" Octavius asked.

"Almost," Daisy replied as they stood in front of the door.

Finally they came to Emma's door.

"Are you ready?" Daisy asked.

"Well not really but might as well get it over with," Octavius said.

Daisy opened the door and stepped inside. Octavius followed her. When he saw Emma, he almost lost it. Emma laid there in a bed pale as the sheets that covered her. 3 different machines hooked up to her that Octavius didn't know what they were used for.

"What are those things Emma's hooked up to?" Octavius asked. Feeling very tempted to pull them out of Emma for her safety.

"Those are the things keeping Emma alive," Daisy said.

"Oh."

Octavius sat down next to Emma. He was afraid to touch her for fear of messing with one of the wires and killing her.

"You can hold her hand you know," Daisy said.

"I'm afraid I'll accidentally pull one of the wires and kill her," Octavius said.

"Here," Daisy said picking up one of Emma's hands and putting it in Octavius' hand.

It was so cold, though it still had warmness to it, her hand laid in his lifelessly. "I'm going outside Octavius," Daisy said as she left him.

Looking at her he carefully placed his hand on his cheek. "Oh Emma," he said letting a tear fall. "You have to come out of this... You are not supposed to die yet." Octavius cried heavily now, Emma's hand still on his cheek.

Laying his head down on the bed he sobbed. Emma's hand still lying on his cheek. He wanted it to stay there, he needed it there, and he needed her there.

Soon Octavius feels something running against his cheek. He looks up and sees Emma staring at him tiredly.


	9. Awakening

"Oh Emma thank goodness you are okay," Octavius said.

"Octavius is that you?" Emma asked weakly.

"Yes. But don't worry about that now," Octavius said.

Though she paid no attention, "You look different..."

Smiling weakly, "Yes, I'm human...fully."

Cocking an eyebrow, "Wha-Wha what do you mean?"

"Ahkmenrah's tablet made me fully human so I could see you," Octavius explained. She just listened, "Now," Octavius said brushing some of her hair out of her face. "Go back to sleep," he said. Emma did go to sleep.

…

It had been two weeks, and Emma was finally able to come home.

Octavius turned back into a miniature so he could take charge of the army again. Emma promised she would be back in a week after she rested some more.

Emma laid on Larry's couch, switching to different channels. Something caught her.

A TV program on a very interesting topic. The Roman Empire.

As she watched she got confused and scared especially when she heard that the men could have multiple wives.

Just then Larry walked in with a big brown paper bag.

"Hey Emma. What are you watching?" he asked.

"Nothing," Emma said turning off the TV, "what's in the bag?"

"Taco Bell," Larry said handing her some.

Gratefully she ate it. They remained silent, for a while.

Looking at Larry then to the food, "Larry did you know Roman men can have multiple wives?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Does Octavius have any wives?" Emma asked.

"No he doesn't. Emma you know Octavius would tell you if he was married," Larry said.

"I know. I don't know why even thought that," Emma said.

Grinning, "Thinking Octavius was looking for wife number seven are we?" Larry asked.

Glaring at him, "No, I was not!"

"I just found it interesting," Emma replied.

It has been a week now, Emma was back at the museum and small again.

She walked behind Octavius and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked.

Octavius turned around and smiled.

"Emma," he said.

He grabbed her in a tight hug and spun her around.

Pressing her lips against Octavius', "You seem happy to see me."

Smirking at her, "Every time I see you I am happy," Octavius replied.

"Even when I was in a coma?" Emma asked, making more of a joke.

"Yes. Of course I did," Octavius said.

"Where's Jed and Daisy?" Emma asked.

"I think they went out for a drive," Octavius said.

"Oh...well I was thinking Octavius maybe you and I could spend some _alone _time," Emma said hoping he'd catch on.

Cocking an eyebrow, "What are you meaning?"

_Well...this is embarrassing _Emma thought. "You know maybe at your place...or bedroom..."

"Oh okay," Octavius said.

Octavius lead Emma to his bedroom and they start making out. Soon...well let's just say it was a great, great, _**great **_night for both of them.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Jed sat in The Hall of African Mammals. Jed was so nervous. He had never been so nervous.

"Jed are you alright?" Daisy asked.

"Well I have this stupid poem I wrote for you and I wanted to tell it to you," Jed said.

"Well go ahead," Daisy said.

Jed took a shaky breath and started.

"You're the thought that starts each morning,

'The conclusion to each day.

You are in all that I do,

And everything I say.

You're the smile on my face,

The twinkle in my eye.

The warmth inside my heart,

The fullness in my life.

You're the hand that's laced in mine,

And the coat upon my back.

My friend, my love,

My shoulder to lean on.

You're my silly, mature, caring,

Thoughtful, bright and honest girl.

The one who holds me tightly,

When I need to cry.

You're the dimple in my cheek,

the ever-constant tingle in my soul.

The voice that makes me weak,

the happiness in my life.

You are all I've wanted.

you are all I need.

You are all I've dreamed of,'

Daisy stared at him in amazement; she was completely memorized by what she had recently heard. Never did she think Jed was that deep!

Coming out of her staring at him. "D-Did you come up with that all on your own?

Blushing, "Yup," Jedidiah said folding the piece of paper and putting it in his vest pocket.

"It was beautiful. I loved it," Daisy said.

"You really did?" Jed asked at first not believing her.

"Yes," Daisy said.

"Good then because Daisy there is something I wanna ask you," Jedidiah said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

Jed picked her up from the ground and held both of her hands in his.

"Daisy I love you. From the first day I have met you I loved you. And when I thought you were leaving me and then you stayed, it just made me so happy. I know I can't offer you fancy jewelry, a lot of money, or fancy houses. But I can always offer you my love," Jedidiah said.

Daisy had tears in her eyes now. She watched as Jedidiah got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me Daisy?" Jed asked.

Chocking back tears of joy, "Yes!"

Jed slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. He picked her up and spun her around.

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this


	10. Leaving for Good

It was now the day before the wedding and Daisy and Emma were in the Empire trying on Daisy's dress.

"Oh Daisy it is so beautiful," Emma said through her tears.

"I know it is," Daisy said, "but, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy for you," Emma said.

Looking at her confusedly, "You know Emma you've been really emotional for the past two weeks."

Sniffling Emma shook her head, and sighed. "I know, I have been, though I do have reasons. For instance my lack of sleep," Emma said, "my barfing almost every morning, the dizziness is constantly coming now."

"You should seriously see a doctor Emma," Daisy replied. Thinking a tad, "Though those symptoms sound familiar…"

"Don't even go there Daisy," Emma said.

"What? I'm just saying," Daisy said.

"And I'm just telling you, don't go there," Emma said.

"Okay," Daisy said.

Just then Daisy started humming a tune, the rock a by baby tune. Emma's anger flared, "Knock it off Daisy!"

"Emma! I was just humming a tune, which you may hum to one day..." Daisy said, still trying to push Emma buttons.

Glaring at her, "I'm not!" Emma hissed.

"Your not what?" Octavius asked as him and Jed walked in.

"Don't you knock?" Daisy asked.

"Nope," Jed said as he kissed her.

"Must you two always make out in front of us?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Jed and Daisy said at the same time.

"That's wonderful..." Emma replied, as Jed and Daisy kissed each other more, to annoy her. Standing up quickly, a rush of dizziness hit her.

Grabbing onto Emma's arm to support her, soon holding on to both arms. "Emma are you alright?" Octavius asked worriedly.

Looking into his brown eyes she wanted to cry again, but was too tired to try. "I-I...I have to go," Emma said steadying herself leaving them once out the three of them looked at each other worriedly.

Sighing and sitting down himself, "I don't know what's wrong." Octavius stated, "Emma is so tired, emotional, and moody all the time...now she's avoiding me. She has tried all week, this week.

"I know. Did something happen between you two that you didn't tell us?" Daisy asked.

"No of course not," Octavius said.

"Uh-huh," Daisy said.

"Why? What do you think happened?" Octavius asked.

Blushing, "Well...you two are adults...and I'm thinking you two did something adults, that adults do. Which created...something." Daisy tried to explain.

Looking at her confused, "What are you thinking of?" Octavius asked.

"Come on Daisy just come out with it!" Jed said, wondering what she was meaning too….

……

"WHAT?!" Octavius yelled.

"How is that possible?" Jed asked, "well I know how it's possible, but... Oh you know what I mean."

Octavius started to hyperventilate, "No, no, no, no, NO! This can not be happening!"

Getting angry at Octavius reaction, "Come on!" Daisy said.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Octavius said feeling light headed.

"So am I," Jed replied.

All of sudden Octavius fell to the floor.

"Octavius!" Jed yelled.

Daisy and Jed rushed over to Octavius.

"Is he alright?" Daisy asked.

"I think so. I think he just passed out from shock," Jedidiah said.

Daisy was now fanning him trying to wake up.

Then Emma walked in, "Hey, uh...Daisy I--" then she saw Octavius on the ground. "Oh my goodness Octavius!" Emma exclaimed.

Before Emma could bend down, Jed grabbed her by the shoulders. "I don't think you should over work yourself on Octtie. He is fine."

Cocking an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Looking Emma up and down, "We know," Jed whispered.

"Know what?" Emma asked.

"We know you're pregnant," Jed said. 

"What?! I am not!" Emma yelled.

Emma was so upset with Jed; she slapped him and ran off.

Octavius moaned quietly as he came around.

"What happened?" Octavius asked.

"Your girlfriend just slapped me!" Jed exclaimed. "Goodness...you must have knocked her up, or she wouldn't have done that," Jed said rubbing his cheek.

Before he could reply, Daisy hit his shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" Octavius asked.

Glaring at him, "That's for passing out! If you hadn't Emma wouldn't have done that!"

"It's not my fault! Where is Emma?" Octavius asked.

"I don't know. But you better hope she didn't run off," Daisy said.

Meanwhile Emma was back in Larry's apartment writing a goodbye letter.

_'I hope you understand why I have to do this. I promise to let you know when I am settled.' Love, Emma._

Emma put the letter in an envelope and put it on the table.

She picked up her stuff and went outside. After she took a taxi to the airport, she bored her plane. The destination: London.

She looked out the window as they took off.

"Goodbye Octavius," Emma said.


	11. The Wedding

Daisy smiled widely as she walked down the isle. Though behind the smile, she was worried, Emma hadn't come back, and Larry told them she was not feeling well, but Larry was not the best liar.

She stood with Jed, and grasped his hand. As the preacher began to marry them. Emma was mature, she knew better than to run off some place pregnant with the love of her life's baby in her. And not tell anyone, then again...

All of a sudden. Jim bust through the door.

"Since I wasn't invited I decided to crash the party," he said.

"Get out Jim!" Jed yelled at the top of his lungs. "Before I-," Jed was cut off.

A shot silenced them all. Looking down at his chest, Jed saw blood, seeping through the shirt.

He began to fall, when Daisy grabbed him, "Jed!" she cried.

Some of the railroad workers and even Octavius jumped onto Jim. Daisy settled onto the ground holding Jed.

"Jed oh baby it will be okay. It will be okay," Daisy said through her tears.

"Daisy...I want you to know I love you," Jedidiah said putting a hand on her face, "don't you ever forget that. For as long as you live don't you ever forget I love you."

With that Jedidiah passed out.

Daisy was crying harder.

"Jed don't leave me. Please don't leave me," she cried holding his hand that was falling from her face.

The people who stayed behind watched the two. Crying their own tears softly for their fallen leader.

Daisy and Octavius stood outside of the doctor's office. They both were wishing they had something to prevent this from happening, but then the horrible truth told them what they already knew. There was nothing for them to do.

The doctor came out blood on his clothing.

"How is he?" Daisy asked.

"Well, to be honest with the both of you. Not good," the doctor said.

"How bad is it?" Octavius asked.

"The bullet went in and out cleanly through, it didn't hit any major organs, but he lost too much blood. He is in a coma," the doctor explained.

Daisy was now crying again.

"Will he be alright?" Daisy asked.

"I'm afraid we might lose him. The longer he is unconscious, the lesser chance he has of living. I'm sorry," the doctor said, "I wish I had better news."

"May we see him?" Octavius asked.

"Yes you may," the doctor said.

Daisy and Octavius went into Jed's room. Jed was lying on the bed completely pale.

Daisy and Octavius sat on either side of him. Daisy was crying Octavius just stared in disbelief.

_'How could this have happened?' _Octavius asked him self, _'First I lose the love of my life and now I might lose my best friend._

"Daisy I'm going to go. I need to make sure that scoundrel Jim is taken care of," Octavius said, "you going to be okay here?" Octavius asked.

"Yes go on," Daisy said.

Octavius left. Although when he got out of the doctor's office he just went and sat down on an old stump. He pulled out a picture of him and Emma. He had Larry take it of them when he was big that one time.

"Oh Emma why did you leave me?" he asked.

Mean while, Emma was on the plane looking at the same picture.

Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

[Chorus:  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Emma looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Octavius," she whispered.

Daisy sat with Jed. She was holding his hand and stroking his hair softly.

"Jedidiah please wake up. I need you. I can't live with out you," Daisy cried.

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Jed didn't respond to her. Daisy laid her down and cried herself to sleep.

Emma got off the plane. She was starting to regret her desicion. She heard a final boarding call for plane getting ready to take off for New York.

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

She started to walk towards it but, she turned around and head for the door.

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Emma arrived at a hotel. She was getting ready for bed, when she saw a shooting star. She thought of Octavius. As she settled in that night, that was who she dreamed of.

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star


	12. PART TWO: Picking up the Past

Three months. It's amazing what can happen. You become a wonderful writer, have adoring fans who love you, and you are 6 months pregnant and living in an apartment. Yup that was Emma Daley's life, now.

Emma sat down in her favorite chair and looked through the mail. Bills. Joy.

She put them on the table to be looked at later. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Turning to any channel she saw something that caught her eye.

The anchorman began to speak. _"Bad news for the Museum of Natural History, it caught fire last night. The night watchman has no idea how it began, we will keep you updated now to the weather..." _Emma dropped the remote.

Trying her best to stand up which became difficult, every passing month. Finally she got up, though had to pause a moment to catch her breath.

Getting the phone she put in Larry's number, but paused then pressed enter.

After three rings Larry voice picked up.

"Hello?" Larry asked

"Larry its Emma," Emma said.

"Emma?! Oh my god. Where are you?!" Larry asked.

"I'm in London. What happened? How did that fire start? Is Octa---is everyone alright?" Emma asked.

"The cave guys started it, we're all fine." Larry stated, "You're in London?"

"Yes," Emma replied. There was a moment of silence, "How is...Octavius?"

Larry sighed, "Oh Emma he is a wreck without you."

Emma held her middle, "He is not thinking of..."

"Committing suicide?" Larry finished for her. "We don't think so, but he is not doing well."

Remaining silent, that was a relief for Emma. "How was the wedding?"

"Uh...Emma Jed was shot the wedding hasn't taken place yet. He's still in a coma," Larry said.

"What? Is Daisy okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes. But she has been a wreck with out Jed. She spends every waking moment by his side," Larry said.

"He's been in a coma for three months?" Emma asked.

"Yes but don't worry. He is getting better. Daisy said he is showing signs of waking up," Larry said.

Breathing heavily, "Larry..."

"Yes?" Larry replied, sensing the nervousness in her voice.

"D-Do you think..." Emma tried to get it out, but couldn't. "Could you...maybe come out to England?"

"What? Why?" Larry asked. "Are you in trouble?"

Emma's face turned a bright red, "Well Larry...I kind of am..."

"You should maybe sit down," Emma said.

"Why?" Larry asked, "Emma what's wrong?"

"Larry...I'm pregnant," Emma said.

"What?!" Larry asked.

"Now Larry don't go flying of the handle," Emma said.

"Why not? It's apparent now why you did run off," Larry said.

"Larry please calm down," Emma said.

"Who's the father?" Larry asked

"Octavius," Emma said after a moment of silence.

Larry remained silent; "Does Octavius know?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"I-I don't know Larry," Emma said.

"You don't know if he knows!?" Larry exclaimed.

Tearing up, "Larry...please I already feel horrible."

Guilt and sadness ran over Larry. "It'll be okay Emma."

"Please Larry just come and get me," Emma said, "But come alone."

"Alright. I'll be there probably tomorrow," Larry said.

"Okay bye Larry," Emma said.

"Bye Emma," Larry said.

Emma hung up the phone. She dug out the picture of her and Octavius. She cried softly.


	13. The Plan

Holding Jed's limp hand in her hand Daisy watched him. Her eyes tired, she had not slept well in the few days.

They almost lost him four days ago. Now though he was close to waking up.

She was going to be there when it happens.

Just then, Octavius walked in. He looked like Daisy. Worn out and tired. Dark circles under his eyes.

"How is he?" Octavius asked.

"Better. I just wished he would wake up," Daisy said.

Octavius stood on Jed's other side. He looked down at his best friend. It nearly killed him when they almost lost Jedidiah four days ago.

"Don't worry Daisy I'm sure he will wake up soon," Octavius said.

"I hope your right," Daisy said.

"No need to wait..." Jed said his eyes closed. Then opening them.

Daisy and Octavius both had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Jed!" Daisy said hugging him.

He hugged her back tightly.

"Oh Jed I was so worried I was going to lose you," Daisy cried through happy tears.

"I'm alive Daisy. I'm alive. I'm not going any where," Jedidiah said.

"Good," Daisy said now looking at him, "because we still have a wedding to get to."

"Hey have I been forgotten?" Octavius asked.

"Octavius?" Jed asked.

"Yup. You think I would forget you? Like you said once, you're my best friend. When you're hurt I can't turn my back without knowing you're going to be okay," Octavius said.

Jed reached up and hugged Octavius.

Octavius hugged him back.

"Daisy! Octavius!" Larry called outside.

"I wonder what Larry wants," Daisy said.

Getting out of bed, "Well let's see then," Jed said.

"Jed! I think you should take it easy," Daisy said.

"Nonsense," Jed said going outside, Daisy and Octavius behind him.

Jed, Daisy and Octavius walked out into the Frontier. Jed swayed a little but; Octavius helped him regain his balanced.

"What is it Larry?" Octavius asked

"Emma just called," Larry said.

"What?! Is she alright?!" Octavius asked.

"Well...somewhat, anyways she in England." Larry stated, "She wants me to go to England to get her."

"You must!" Jed said, "Get her and bring her back!"

Looking at them, "Well you see that is when my...plan kicks in."

"What plan?" Daisy asked.

Before Larry could answer Jed started to sway again.

"We should get him back to the doctor's so he can be looked over," Octavius said.

"I agree," Daisy said.

Before Jed could protest, Daisy spoke again.

"And don't even think of arguing mister. If we are going to get married any time soon, I don't want you swaying the whole time," she said.

Sighing, "Alright, alright...just first let Larry us his plan then I go lay down."

"Okay," Daisy agreed. "Larry...what is your plan?"

Then Larry explained it all to them.

"It sounds like a good plan Larry, but you think it will work?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," Larry said.

"Okay I'm in," Daisy said.

"Me too," Jed said.

"I am too," Octavius said.

"Okay now that we all established were all in, it's time we take Jed back to the doctors to get checked out and to rest," Daisy said.

…..

A now tall Octavius, Jedidiah, and Daisy sat in the plane with Larry. Octavius and Jed looked in amazement at all the stuff.

"Look at that Octavius!" Jed said pointing to a button. "I wonder what it is..."

"It's a button guys..." Larry said.

….

Emma was in her apartment getting her things ready.

A knock came to her door.

Emma walked over to it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"A ghost from the past," a British voice said.

Emma opened the door and there stood Jed, Daisy, Larry and...Octavius.


	14. Together Again

Quickly Emma did what her first impulse was to do. Slam the door shut, though Octavius, Jed, and Larry opened. Knocking Emma down to the ground.

She laid there on the ground not wanting to believe what was happening. Tears steaming down her face.

Ignoring the four other people trying to see if she was alright.

"Emma are you alright?" Larry asked.

"Larry didn't I..."

"You're not hurt are you?" Larry asked interrupting her.

"Why did you..."

"You hungry?" Larry asked out of the blue.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Are you alright?" Larry asked again.

"Still a little amazed by this place but I'll be okay thanks for asking," Jed said.

"Well I'm not okay. Why did you bring them here?" Emma asked.

Placing her hand on Emma shoulder, "We came because we love you Emma and want you to come back."

Burying her face in her arms. "I'm not coming back."

"Why not?!" Jed asked. While Octavius just watched, he couldn't think of anything to say to her right now, nor did he want to.

"I just can't..." Emma cried.

"Your being selfish Emma I hope you know that!" Daisy said angrily.

"Well Daisy I'm sorry. Alright? I'm sorry," Emma said.

Just then Octavius stormed out. Too angry.

"What's his problem?" Larry asked.

"I'll go after him you guys stay with her," Jedidiah said.

Once out in the hallway, "Hey Octavius what is the matter?" Jed asked.

"It's Emma! How could she do this to me?!" Octavius barked. "Why won't she just tell us what's wrong with coming back?!"

"I don't know Octavius, but also keep in mind she is pregnant...which means she ain't in the right mind right now," Jedidiah pointed out.

"That too, why isn't she thinking of the baby?! I mean doesn't it deserve to have a father there?!" Octavius yelled.

"Yes it does, but Octavius…do you think Emma is ready?" Jed asked.

"I don't know," Octavius said, "I hope she is. Because I want to be there for her every step of the way."

Smiling at Octavius, "I know you do."

Looking to the ground embarrassed, "Do you think...I'd make a good father?"

Chuckling, "Of course! I mean you take care of the Roman army, I think you'd be able to handle a baby."

Looking thoughtfully, "There is quite a difference between the army and a baby."

Jed and Octavius walked back into the apartment.

"Where's Emma?" Octavius asked.

"In her room laying down," Larry said.

"May I go talk to her?" Octavius asked.

"Ask her," Larry said.

Knocking on the door, "Emma...Emma can I come in please?" Octavius said.

No response came, so he opened the door, shutting it behind him. Emma was laying on the bed sleeping.

Walking over to the bed he laid next to her. Her back facing him, he pet her hair, enjoying being next to her.

"Octavius..." Emma said turning. Octavius backed a bit, then he noticed she was still asleep.

_So she talks in her sleep _Octavius thought, smirking at this.

"I'm sorry..." Emma said still asleep. Tossing and turning, "Octavius!" Emma cried. "Please don't leave..." Emma said tossing and turning fiercely now.

"Emma wake up," Octavius said.

Emma still thrashed around. Octavius held her.

"Emma wake up," Octavius said.

This time Emma opened her eyes.

"Octavius?" Emma asked.

"I'm right here. Are you okay?" Octavius asked.

Breathing heavily, "I-I-I...I," Emma couldn't get it out, crying now.

Holding his beloved close, "It's alright, Emma."

Shaking, tears flowing, holding herself, "No! No! It's not alright!" Emma cried.

"Why? What is wrong?" Octavius asked.

"I saw you...you left me because you didn't want to have a baby," Emma whispered.

"Oh Emma," Octavius said.

Octavius wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently.

"Don't you think that. Of course I want to have a baby with you," Octavius said, "and I never run away from my problems."

Still crying hard, "Your...just...saying that," she said through her sobs.

"No, I am not. I do," Octavius stated.

Looking up at him, "You really want to?"

Smiling, "Yes, why do you think I came out here?" Octavius said.

"Oh Octavius," Emma said.

Emma pressed her lips against Octavius'. Oh goodness it felt good to kiss him again

Just then, Jed walked in.

When he saw them making out, he just smiled.

"Yeah baby," he said with a little laugh.

"Work it Octtie!" Jed said.

Octavius and Emma stopped still holding each other. "Get out!" the two of them said.

"What?!" Jed exclaimed.

"I said out!" Octavius exclaimed.

Jed slammed the door, Octavius turned to Emma. A grinned, "Where was I?" he asked.

Pretending to think, "I believe you were about to kiss me, and I was going to kiss you back."

"Oh right," Octavius said.

Octavius and Emma started making out again.

Jed walked back into the living room.

"What were they doing?" Daisy asked.

"Making out," Jed said.

"Oh great will be here forever," Larry said.

"Oh give them time to get reacquainted with each other," Daisy said.

It had been two days, Larry left earlier. Octavius, Jedidiah, Daisy, and Emma, sat in a plane to take them New York, then they'd walk to the museum.

Holding Emma's hand, "Ready to go back?" Octavius asked.

Smiling, "Yes, a little nervous, but ready nonetheless," Emma said.

"Why are you nervous? You have nothing to worry about," Octavius stated.

"No dear, you don't _want _me to worry," Emma pointed out.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Octavius asked, "Anyways I want the rest of your pregnancy worry free, I want you to rest, relax, and not worry."

Emma laughed at this, "I'm sorry, but no matter how hard you may try I'm going to worry about some things."

"What do you have to worry about?" Octavius asked.

"Well all lot of stuff. But don't worry I'll try to relax," Emma said.

"Good," Octavius said.

When the plane landed, they collected there luggage and headed to the museum.

"Take it easy!"

"We're not racing Emma!"

"Emma please slow down!"

Emma herself was close to going insane. Ever since she got off the plane Octavius, Daisy, and Jed have been on her like white on rice!

She appreciated them caring, but it was getting old fast.

"Emma!" Daisy, Octavius, and Jed said before she got to walk up the steps to the museum doors.

"I'll help Emma up," Jedidiah volunteered.

"No, I will Octavius," said.

Jed grabbed Emma's left hand while Octavius grabbed the other, ready to help her up.

"Okay let's go Emma," Jed said.

Emma didn't move an inch, getting out of the men's grasp, she walked up the steps quickly. Then faced the three of them, "See I got up here all on my own. I know it's unbelievable, but I think I can walk on my own. Thank you."

Octavius, Jed, Daisy and Emma walked into the museum

"Hello? Larry?" Emma called.

There was 20 minutes left until everything came to life, so he should have been in here waiting for them.

"Where is he?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know," Emma said.

Just then Cecil, Gus, and Reginald come out from the dark.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Your worst nightmare, with that Reginald grabbed her from behind. She couldn't break free.

"Octavius!!" Emma cried.

Octavius came running, "Let her go!"

Just then, Gus came up behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder blade.

"Octavius!" Emma yelled.

Jed went to go grab Emma, but Gus knocked him down to the floor with a punch. The three night guards left the museum. Taking Emma with them.

Daisy rushed over to the two fallen men.

"Are you alright Jed?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah just a bruise," Jed said.

They went over to Octavius.

"Octavius can you hear me?" Daisy asked.

It was no use Octavius was already passed out. Blood dripping on to the museum floor.


	15. Back

The last thing Emma remembered was seeing Octavius on the museum floor, being dragged out, then something hitting her head.

Opening her eyes she found herself on a bed, her arms tied behind her back.

Then walked in Cecil. "Please, let me go," Emma cried weakly.

Smiling, "Don't worry, you'll be let go soon enough..."

"Please let me go now," Emma cried.

"As soon as your cousin gives us the tablet, you will be let go," Cecil said.

Octavius laid on the couch in Larry's office. Jed and Daisy had managed to carry him there. They found Larry locked in there.

Jed sat with Octavius while Daisy filled Larry in on what happened.

"This is just great!" Larry exclaimed sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" Daisy asked.

Sighing, "I don't know, call the police I guess."

Before anything was said Octavius began to wake up.

They rushed over to him. Octavius moaned as he woke up. His eyes fluttered open and met the worried looks of Larry, Daisy and Jedidiah.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"That one guy stabbed you in the shoulder," Jed said.

"Where's Emma?" Octavius asked.

"They took her," Daisy said.

"What!! We have to go find her!" Octavius exclaimed trying to get up.

"We will," Jed reassured. "Larry and I."

"And me," Octavius added.

Shaking his head no. "Octavius you have to stay here and rest."

Before any more was said the phone rang. Larry picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Larry it's your buddy, Cecil."

"Cecil. What did you do with Emma?" Larry demanded.

"Nothing...yet," Cecil said.

Before Larry could respond, Jed took the phone.

"Listen Cecil if you harm Emma I'm not going to be responsible for what happens," Jedidiah said.

"Oh don't worry we won't hurt her as long as you give us the tablet little cowboy," Cecil said.

"What?! We can't do that?!" Jed exclaimed.

Before any response was made. Emma. Took the phone from Jed, "You seriously need to get locks that work." With that she hung up.

They all looked at her in shock. Looking at them confusedly, "What is it?" Emma asked.

"Emma how did you escape them?" Larry asked.

"Like I said they need new locks, I broke out of the house, because the locks were cheap." Emma explained.

Octavius jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh I thought I lost you," Octavius said.

"Don't worry. You won't lose me," Emma said.

"Well now that you're okay," Daisy said walking over to Jed, "I guess we can get back to planning our wedding."

"I like the sound of that," Jedidiah said.

Jedidiah dipped Daisy down into a passionate kiss.

"Oh please," Larry said.

Sighing, "Octavius I'm truly grateful that you and I both enjoy not being so open with our relationship, like others." Emma said.

"Same here," Octavius agreed.


	16. Married finally! And Laelia

Daisy walked down the isle, happier than she'd ever been. She was getting married; Emma was going to have the baby any day now. Jedidiah was with her, so life was good.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." the preacher began.

"Again," the preacher added, "to join these two in holy matrimony."

Soon it came time for Jed and Daisy to share their vows.

"Daisy from the first time I saw you, I knew I was suppose to love you. You are the person who helps me carry on. I promise I will always love you. I will never hold anything back when it comes to you. I promise to make our love everlasting no matter what happens," Jedidiah said.

Daisy smiled through her tears.

"Jedidiah I have loved you since I met you. I will give you my heart and be all that you need. I will be there beside you and never leave you. I was made to love you and always will.

Smiling at the two of them, "Jedidiah Smith, do you take Daisy to be your wife?"

"I do," Jed replied.

"Do you Daisy Dayle take Jedidiah to be your husband?"

"I do," Daisy said, smiling just as Jed was.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And he did, cheers, and clapping began.

At the reception, Daisy and Jed got ready to dance to their wedding song. It was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," By Sir Elton John.

The music started and Daisy and Jedidiah started dancing.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Once Daisy and Jedidiah were done dancing, everyone clapped. Meanwhile Emma watched from the other side of the room. She was happy today, Daisy looked so happy.

Nothing in the world could ruin this moment.

Not the littlest thing.

Nothing...

Not even her water breaking. Water...breaking...Emma nervously looked down, then her head snapped right back up. Her water broke.

She grasped her middle in pain, and then looked around for Octavius.

To her discomfort, pain, and worry she was unable to find him.

She collapsed to the ground as the pain came to unbearable.

Daisy and Jed rushed over to her.

"Emma what's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"My water just broke," Emma heaved.

"Oh no," Daisy said.

"That is a problem," Jedidiah stated, obviously.

Crying, "I'm...so sorry...for going in labor right now..." Emma cried.

Jed and Daisy helped her up, "You have nothing to be sorry about Emma," Jed said.

As he and Daisy took her to the hospital, "Yeah," Daisy smiled. "You and your little bundle of joy are just making it better."

"Still..." Emma said. Another contraction came, "Oh my!! Where is Octavius!!?" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs. "I swear... I'm going to murder him for doing this to me!!"

Just then Octavius came running.

"What I miss?" Octavius asked.

"ALOT!" Emma yelled.

Octavius grabbed, and took Emma in his arms and started heading for the hospital with Jed and Daisy following behind.

Once there at the hospital, Jed opened the door.

The stood up quickly at the sight of them. "My word what is this?" the doctor asked.

"Baby...coming...now!" Emma said breathlessly.

The doctor rushed Emma into the back room and Daisy followed.

Jed and Octavius found the door closed in their face.

Jed sat down while Octavius paced.

"Octavius you're going to wear a hole in the carpet, sit down," Jed said.

"How can I, when Emma is in there. Someone should have been out by now," Octavius said.

"Don't worry. Someone will be out soon," Jedidiah said.

"How do you know?!" Octavius said franticly. "Are you a physic??!!"

Cocking an eyebrow, "No Octavius, you know I'm not. Just calm down..."

"I can't!" Breathing started to get tougher from how nervous he was. "I'm so nervous I can't even breathe!!"

Jedidiah took Octavius and slapped him, "Get a hold of yourself man!!"

"But how..." Octavius said.

"Listen Octavius. Emma will be fine. She is a strong girl, she will be fine," Jedidiah said.

"How can you be so sure?" Octavius asked.

"Look what she went through when she first met you," Jedidiah said, "she made it through that. She will make it through this."

Daisy walked out, before anything was said.

"What is going on Daisy?" Octavius asked.

She just kept her eyes to the ground.

"Daisy what is wrong?" Octavius asked again raising his voice slightly.

"Octavius I'm sorry. She is having a hard time. The baby is turned around. The feet are trying to come out first and that's not what is supposed to happen. We are going to try something though but we might lose the baby or Emma. Or even both," Daisy explained, chocking back tears.

Octavius went pale. So did Jed.

"May I see her?" Octavius asked.

Before Daisy could answer, a scream was heard. It was Emma.

Octavius bolted inside the doctor meanwhile yelling at him to get out, which was difficult over Emma's screams.

Turning her head just enough to see Octavius who looked as if Emma were dead and not having a baby.

The pain subsided just a tad, "Octavius..." Emma said weakly.

"Yes. I'm right here," Octavius said grasping her hand.

"Octavius...what is happening?" Emma asked weakly.

"You're going to have the baby. The doctor is just going to try something to help you get it out," Octavius said.

"Octavius if you want me to save their lives I'm gonna need you to leave," the doctor said.

"Please don't leave me," Emma said franticly.

Looking at the doctor who shook his head 'no'. "Y-You'll be alright Emma, I know you can do this. And I'll just be outside."

Emma didn't reply.

Sadly Octavius stood up, and walked out, Daisy going back in.

Octavius sat back down by Jed. Jed put his arms around Octavius' shoulders and squeezed them.

All of a sudden, Emma let out another scream. Octavius and Jed went to the door.

No one came from the door; Octavius could still hear Emma's screams. He had lean on the door for support. Octavius came to on conclusion right then.

Emma was not going to want sleep with him for a very long time.

Suddenly the screaming came to a halt. While new cries of a baby emerged.

Daisy finally emerged with a bundle of blankets.

"Well?" Octavius asked.

"Would you like to meet your new baby girl?" Daisy asked.

His breath caught in his throat she was beautiful.

"May I hold her?" Octavius asked.

"Of course! She isn't mine Octavius," Daisy replied handing over the little baby.

Looking over Octavius shoulder, "Oh Octtie, she so cute!" Smirking, "She is going break a lot of hearts that's for sure!"

Smiling, "I think I can wait for that." Octavius looked up at Daisy, "How is Emma?"

"She is alright, Emma is just resting," Daisy answered.

"May I go see her?" Octavius asked

"Yes," Daisy said.

Octavius took his new baby girl and went into the room.

Emma was sleeping peacefully. She awoke when Octavius entered. She smiled at him.

"Hey," Emma whispered.

"Hey," Octavius said.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Emma she is beautiful," Octavius said, handing the sleeping bundle over.

Smiling lightly, "So she is," Emma replied.

"What are we going to name her?" Octavius asked.

"How about Laelia?" Emma asked.

"Okay I like that name," Octavius said. "What about a middle name?" Octavius asked.

"How about Laelia Eliana Octavius," Emma said.

"Okay I like it," Octavius said.


	17. Riley Smith

It has now been two weeks since Laelia has been born. Emma has now begun enjoying the joys of mother hood.

Daisy walked around the Frontier until she found Jedidiah

She went up and wrapped her hands around his waist. She kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Jedidiah said.

"Ain't it a beautiful night?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," Jedidiah said, "is there something going on? You seem unusually happy today."

"What? I can't be happy?" Daisy asked

"No you can be happy all you want but, I'm just saying you are extremely happy tonight," Jedidiah said.

"Well that is because I have something to tell you," Daisy said.

"Really. What is it?" Jedidiah asked.

"Something wonderful has happened," Daisy said, "Jedidiah I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Jed asked.

"Yes," Daisy smiled.

Jed picked her up and spun her around. They both laughed as he lowered her back down into a kiss. They took off to tell Octavius and Emma.

Panicking a little, no a lot. Octavius tried to sooth Laelia's ear shattering cries.

Emma was off shopping, leaving Octavius home with the baby.

"Please..." Octavius begged holding Laelia, as she cried. "Please stop!"

It didn't help. Laelia wouldn't stop crying. Fortunately, Daisy and Jed walked in.

"Hey Octavius," Jedidiah said, "What is wrong with Laelia?"

"I don't know," Octavius said, "she won't stop crying."

"Here give her to me," Daisy said.

Daisy took Laelia.

"Hey there baby. Calm down. Come on calm down," Daisy whispered.

Soon Laelia stopped crying.

"There we go," Daisy said. "Octavius," Daisy said handing Laelia.

Immediately Laelia began to cry once handed over to Octavius.

"What am I doing wrong?!" Octavius cried.

Extending his arms, "May I?" Jedidiah asked.

Without saying a word Octavius handed her over, the baby stopped crying.

"What am I doing wrong?" Octavius asked.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you," Jedidiah joked.

"Not the time Jedidiah," Daisy said.

"Sorry," Jedidiah said.

Looking warily at them, "Maybe Jed's right, maybe she doesn't like me," Octavius stated.

"Oh Octavius..." Daisy sighed. "Laelia loves you."

"Then why is she doesn't want me hold her?" Octavius asked.

"Maybe...she doesn't like how you hold her," Jed threw out there.

"I'm holding her correctly!" Octavius exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked.

"Yes!" Octavius yelled.

"Are you supporting her head?" Daisy asked.

"Uh...no," Octavius said.

"Here," Daisy said.

Daisy took Laelia and put her in Octavius' arms.

"Bring your one arm up like this and under her head and the other behind her," Daisy instructed.

Now holding Laelia correctly now. "She isn't crying," Octavius said.

"See, it isn't that difficult," Daisy replied.

Shaking his head, "You'll make one good mother one day, Daisy," Octavius replied.

"Well Octavius that is why we came over," Daisy said.

"You see, Daisy is pregnant," Jedidiah said.

"Really? That is great," Octavius said.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Sitting on wooden chair an eight months pregnant Daisy sat in a dimly lit room. Jedidiah, Emma, and Octavius were late.

As usual.

Daisy was enraged, Jed knew how hard she had been working on this.

Just as Daisy was getting up to find Jed, Jim burst in the room.

"Hello princess," he said in smooth dark tone.

"Get out of here Jim," Daisy said grabbing Jed's shot gun.

"Oh I don't think that will happen," Jim said.

"What did you think was going to happen Jim? I come running with open arm?" Daisy snapped.

"That's what I wanted."

Laughing at this, "It's what you wanted.

"Well, yeah."

"Your one character Jim," Daisy replied.

Daisy started backing up as Jim came towards her.

Soon someone grabbed her from behind. It was Leslie. The girl who was going to marry Octavius.

Before Daisy could do anything, Leslie knocked her upside the head.

"What do we do now Jim?" Leslie asked.

Bringing out a knife, "Let's scratch her up a bit."

"Then," Leslie persisted.

"We see how far we can get till her little bundle of joy, wishes to make an appearance," Jim replied.

Jim and Leslie started beating Daisy up

By now Daisy was covered with bruises and little cuts.

"Well that should do it. Let's move in for the kill," Jim said.

"I don't think so," said...

Livivian raised a brick and bashed it against Jim's head, knocking the man out.

She turned to Leslie.

"Livivian! I can explain-," Leslie began.

"Thank goodness my son never married you!" With that Livivian swung the brick at Leslie.

"Livivian!" Leslie yelled, "What are you doing?"

"I may hate my son for marrying a wrench like Emma, but that doesn't mean I hate his friends," Livivian said.

"You just made a big mistake," Leslie said.

"No you did, now get out," Livivian ordered.

Leslie did not listen, Livivian pulled out a dagger. "I said OUT!"

Eyes going wide, Leslie ran out quickly.

Once she was gone Livivian went to Daisy's aid. "Daisy, dear? Are you alright?"

Daisy didn't answer. She was out cold.

Livivian heard Jed outside. She ran to him.

"Jed come quickly it's Daisy! She is hurt," Livivian said.

Jed rushed inside the house. When he saw Daisy, he almost broke down.

Jed knelt beside her, "Daisy? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Jed asked.

Daisy didn't respond. Suddenly, Jed noticed a puddle of water under her. Daisy's water had broke.

Then his heart stopped for a moment, with the water, there was the piercing red blood.

Turning swiftly to Livivian, "Get a doctor!!" Jedidiah ordered. "Then go get Emma and Octavius! Go now!

She ran out of the room.

Jed carried Daisy to her bed.

Jed looked at Daisy.

"Please be okay. Just please be okay," Jed whispered.

Soon a doctor came and pushed Jed out of the way. Octavius and Emma behind him.

"Is she alright?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Jed said.

The doctor pushed Jed and Octavius out of the room and closed the door.

Jedidiah just stood by the door his nerves on the edge. "Octavius?" Jedidiah said.

"Yes?" Octavius replied.

"What does it feel like...when your...child is born?"

Octavius thought about this, "It feels wonderful Jedidiah."

All of a sudden Daisy's scream broke the silence.

Jed tried to go through the door, but Octavius held him back.

"Octavius let me go!" Jed yelled.

"You settle down first," Octavius said.

"But Daisy needs me," Jed said.

"Jed listen to me! There is nothing you can do right now. Alright? Nothing. She will be alright," Octavius said.

Suddenly, a baby started crying.

Octavius let Jed go as the doctor came out

"Well?" Jed asked.

"Daisy is going to be fine," the doctor said

"And the baby?" Jed asked.

"See for yourself," the doctor said.

The doctor stepped aside, and Emma came out holding a bundle of blankets.

"Congratulations Jed. It's a boy," Emma said.

Emma handed the bundle over to Jed.

Holding the sleeping bundle Jedidiah's arms began to gently shake.

This was his baby, his son.

Tears of joy gently slide down his cheeks. "Hey there little man..."

"May I see Daisy?" Jed asked.

"Yes," the doctor said.

Jed went into the room and the door closed behind him. Daisy was sitting up in bed.

"Hey," Jed said.

"Hey your self," Daisy said.

Jed bent down and gave Daisy a kiss on the lips.

Jed sat down next to Daisy

Smiling at her son, "He looks like you Jed."

"But, he has your eyes," Jedidiah pointed out.

"He has your nose."

"Your ears."

"Your squint."

Jedidiah looked at his wife, "He has my, squint? I didn't even know I had a squint."

"You do. Epically when you're mad or worried," Daisy smiled.

Jed handed the baby over to Daisy.

"You know we still have to name him," Daisy said.

"I know but what should we name him?" Jed asked.

Daisy thought, and thought then it hit her, she remembered her favorite movie in the whole world, National Treasure. Then her favorite character came into her mind, the man she'd leave Jed for in a heart beat.

"I like Riley," Daisy stated.

Smiling, "Riley Smith...I like it."

"Daisy what happened?" Jed asked.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"Why were you on the floor and bleeding?" Jed asked.

"Jed ...Jim and some girl name Leslie attacked me," Daisy said.

Jedidiah shot up, "I knew it!!" Jedidiah yelled. "That no good scoundrel!! I swear on my Pa and Ma's grave! I will hunt him down and shoot him myself!!"

"Jedidiah!" Daisy screamed. "You're going to wake the baby!!"

Riley meanwhile watched eyes wide.


	18. 15 Years Later

It was now 15 years later. Riley is 15. Laelia is 16. No one has seen Jim or Leslie in years. But no one really cares. Jed, Daisy, Emma, and Octavius are just happy to get back to their normal lives.

Riley walked around the Frontier. For him it was just a normal day. Helping his father on the railroad.

"Hey dad. How is it coming?" Riley asked.

"It is coming along great Riley. How is mom doing?" Jed asked.

Riley wasn't paying attention. He was watching as one of the Frontier girls walked by.

"Riley!" Jedidiah exclaimed.

Riley's dark brown hair whipped as he faced his father, "What?"

Rolling his eyes at his son, "How is your mother?"

"Oh, she's fine," Riley replied, returning his gaze to the Frontier girl, who gave him a smile and a wink.

Jedidiah shook his head at his son, knowing Riley got his attention span from him.

"Well when you unglue your eyes from Becky-May, go over to the post office and check our mail," Jedidiah said.

"Okay," Riley said.

Riley went to the post office and got the mail. Only one letter.

"Here Pa. There was only one letter," Riley said handing Jed the letter.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_You fools; you actually assumed that I left you all. Ha! You shall never rid of me! Time is running short for your friends and family. Darkness I am creating is about to find you, and suffocate you all, especially Riley, and Laelia. Then I will go after Emma, after her your dear friend Octavius. Daisy will be next. Then following her, I will obtain you Jedidiah Smith. No words will save the ones you care about. Trust me. Don't try hiding; it'll only make things more…bloody. I plan to see you all soon, farewell, my dear enemies._

_Genuinely,_

_Jim_

Jedidiah's hands shook, with fear. Where had Jim been all these years?

"Dad?" Riley asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes son. It's nothing really. Um...go get to work on the railroad," Jedidiah said.

Jed watch Riley walk away.

_'I have to tell Octavius.' _Jedidiah thought.

Jed ran over to the Empire.

"Octavius I need to talk to you," Jedidiah said.

"Yes?"

Jedidiah sped around to face Octavius, "Gosh! Octavius! Don't you know it is too dangerous to be sneaking up on a person?!"

Looking at his friend confusedly, "It is too dangerous? Jedidiah what are you talking about?"

Handing the Roman general the letter, Octavius read it carefully, his heart skipping a beat when he heard of the danger his daughter and wife were in.

"Do you know where he is?" Octavius asked.

"No. I don't. But I'm going to find out," Jedidiah said.

"Do the girls know?" Octavius asked.

"No. I think we should tell them together," Jedidiah said.

"What about Laelia and Riley? It is not safe here what are we to them?" Octavius asked.

Thinking it through, he did know that they _did _have to hide them somewhere at least. "I don't know yet."

When they spoke with Daisy and Emma, the ladies did not take it well.

"WHAT?!"

"Now honey don't get all mad," Jedidiah said.

"Why not?! Our child's life is being threatened!" Daisy yelled, "why shouldn't I get mad?!"

"Because it won't help anything," Jedidiah said.

"Octavius what are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"I don't know dear," Octavius said.

Meanwhile while the four adults bickered about what they should do, Riley, and Laelia listened in behind a cracked door.

Pulling her red hair back, "What do you think they mean, Riley?" Laelia asked.

Straining to hear, "I don't know...it ain't good though," Riley replied.

Rolling her eyes, "Well that is obvious!"

"Hey! You're the one who asked," Riley stated.

"We have to send them somewhere!" Daisy said loud enough for Riley and Laelia to hear.

The two looked at each other nervously.

"Send who?" Riley asked.

"Who do you think?" Laelia replied sarcastically.

"Oh."

"Where though?" Octavius asked.

"The Aztecs might take them in," Emma suggested.

"Are you serious?" Daisy asked.

"Yes I am," Emma said.

"Daisy it's not a bad idea. At least they will be safe," Jedidiah said.

"Jed I almost lost Riley when he was born, I'm not ready to let him go when I might lose him again," Daisy said.

"She almost lost me at birth?!" Riley exclaimed.

Laelia looked at him, "I think I heard of that..."

"You heard of it, and didn't tell me?!"

"I said I think! I'm not positive, but it sounds familiar..."

"It is your only choice to keep them well protected, Daisy," Jedidiah told her.

"Fine," Daisy said.

"They are going to send us there!" Laelia explained.

"Well it looks like it," Riley said.

All of a sudden, Riley and Laelia fell through the door.

"Were you two listening to that?" Octavius asked.

"Yes," Laelia replied.

"How much did you hear?" Jed asked.

"All of it. Even the part where I almost died at birth," Riley said.

Riley got up and ran to his room he slammed the door.

Laelia looked at them, "What is going on? Why are we being sent away? And how did Riley almost die at birth?"

The four of them looked at each other, sighing, "It is a long story..." Jedidiah replied.

"Well, Riley and myself should probably hear it then," Laelia stated.

Leaning his head out of his room Riley agreed, "Yes, we should hear this story."

The four adults told Laelia and Riley the story of Jim. How he almost killed Jed twice, and Emma. And how he and Leslie almost killed Daisy while she was pregnant with Riley

"Riley we are sorry," Daisy said sincerely. "But there is nothing else we can say."

"Alright then," Riley mumbled.

A moment of silence passed.

"So what are we going to do?" Riley asked.

"Well we are going to arrange it with the Aztecs that you two stay there for a while. For your safety," Emma said.

"And once we find Jim, we will bring you two back," Octavius said.

"How long do you think we will have to be there?" Laelia asked.

"We really don't know," Emma said.

This angered Laelia, standing up forcefully, "I'm not leaving!"

Riley shot up now, "What?! You're going to leave me with the Aztecs?!"

"Yes! I mean you're the one he mainly wants to get," Laelia replied.

"Here now! The both of you will be leaving!" Octavius exclaimed.

"But dad!"

"No! Laelia! Your are going for your protection!" Octavius yelled.

"Dad! If you just listen!"

"That is enough!" Octavius yelled at the top of his voice. "You are going and that is final!"

Laelia's eyes watered, lip trembling. Quickly she sucked it up and gave him a cold stare, "I hate you!"

With that Laelia ran out crying.

The rest just stood there, Octavius' felt cold, even Laelia had never said that to him before.

He rushed out in the other direction.

"I'll go talk to Octavius," Jedidiah said.

"I've got Laelia," Riley said.

Riley walked over to where Laelia sat on an old log.

"Laelia are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Do I look alright?" Laelia asked.

Breathing heavily, "I-I'm sorry Riley, I'm just upset," Laelia apologized.

Smiling, "It is alright," Riley replied. There was a moment of silence, "You know...you really hurt your dad."

Rolling her eyes, "I hurt him! Goodness what about me! He is taking me away from my home! My friends! From Cle-," she stopped.

"You mean Cletis," Riley finished for her.

"Yes...but that isn't the big thing! He just wouldn't listen to me!" Laelia exclaimed.

"Well Laelia you know he is your dad," Riley said, "he is just trying to protect you."

"But still I don't want to leave," Laelia said.

"I know me neither," Riley said, "but this is the only way to stay safe."

"I know. But what if he goes after our parents?" Laelia asked.

Riley looked at her blankly, "I hadn't thought of that..."

"Yes," Laelia replied, "I mean what are what are we going to do about them?"

"Thinking, "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Maybe we can check on them, once in awhile...secretly of course."

"Okay," Laelia said.

"You ready to go back?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Laelia said.

Riley and Laelia walked back to the house.

In the gardens of Rome, "Come on Octavius it ain't that bad!" Jedidiah said. "I mean I'm surprised it took the girl that long to finally say it!"

Octavius looked at him, but instead of looking angry, he looked hurt.

"She'll never speak to me I bet," Octavius said, sounding as though he were chocking back tears.

"Laelia will talk to ya'," Jedidiah stated. "I mean you're her father for crying out loud!"

"More reason not to talk to me..."

"Octavius," Jed said grabbing him by the shoulders, "look at me. Look at me man."

Octavius looked up at his best friend.

"Laelia will talk to you. She is just scared. The last time this guy was around she was only a baby. She doesn't know what he is capable of. She knows you are trying to protect her, but she is just scared. We all are. She will learn how to deal with it and she will talk to you," Jedidiah explained.

Octavius searched Jedidiah's blue eyes.

"You are right," Octavius said.

"Aren't I always?" Jed asked.

Octavius and Jed hugged.


	19. To the Aztecs

"Do you have to go?!" cried Peggy-Sue. Riley and Laelia were about to leave, in a few minutes.

"Yes, do you?" asked Tammy, a blonde.

"Can I come with you?" Jenny asked, Riley.

Looking at the ladies around him, "Ladies! Ladies! I will be home faster than all of you can imagine," Riley said.

Jed watched as his son was bombarded by girls.

"Just like his daddy," he said.

"Oh really? I was going to say he was like his mom," Daisy said

"Well he is like both of us then," Jedidiah said kissing his wife.

"Oh will you two please stop doing that," Emma said.

Shaking his head, "16 years..." Octavius said. "And they have yet to control themselves."

Laughing, "Well Octavius, at least the fire hasn't gone out in our love..." Jedidiah replied.

Glaring at him, "You'd think the way their "fire" has not gone out they'd have more children."

"Well at least Daisy and me didn't let our "fire" result in a baby, like others..." Jedidiah said.

Octavius sent him a death glare.

"Alright boys settle down," Daisy said.

Riley and Laelia walked over to them.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Laelia said.

They all walked silently to the Aztecs. Laelia was the most nerve wrecked, she didn't see Cletis this night, the last time she saw him was when he stormed off after hearing she was leaving.

Once reaching Meso-America, they were greeted, by fellow Aztecs, but unaware to them they were being watched.

A dark haired young man of the age of 18 watched the group talk to the other Aztecs. Yet, his interest was mainly on the young red-head, Laelia.

"Are you watching them?!" Mutex, the young mans older brother by one year asked impatiently.

"Yes!" he hissed.

"Good, you know what Jim would do if he saw us not doing our job, Aries," Mutex said.

"You mean father?"

"He is NOT our father...he is our protector...our father is dead..." Mutex said bitterly.

"Are you two sure you have everything you need?" Emma asked.

"Yes we are," Riley said.

"Okay. Be safe. Don't leave the exhibit and mind the Aztecs," Daisy said.

"Yes ma," Riley said.

Octavius hugged Laelia, "Please be careful, Laelia," he said.

Smiling up at him, "I will."

Turning from her father to her mother, they hugged, Emma whispered into her daughter's ear. "It won't be long," Emma reassured.

"I hope."

Riley and Laelia held each other as they watched their parents walk away

Riley and Laelia got settled in and changed into Aztec clothing.

"I don't feel comfortable in this," Laelia said

"Neither do I. But, we'll get used to it," Riley said

Riley walked around the exhibit. He wasn't paying attention, so he bumped into someone.

"Watch it," the boy said.

"You watch it man," Riley said.

"What you say to me?" the boy demanded pushing Riley.

This guy went too far! Riley pushed him back roughly, the guy pushed back knocking Riley down to the ground. Another man joined him. The whispered something to each other, but Riley did not understand.

Standing up, Riley attempted to punch the man once again, but failed.

As the man who pushed Riley got ready to knock him out, Laelia came running.

"Stop! Stop this at once!" she screamed.

The man released Riley, people began to gather.

"What is going on here?" Laelia asked.

"Well this guy has to start a fight about something stupid," Riley said.

"You're the one who bumped into me," the one man said.

"Well excuse me I didn't see you," Riley said.

Well maybe if you weren't staring off into space, you would have seen me!" the man said.

Looking to Laelia for support, she shook her head. "He is right, if you had been paying attention none of this would have happened."

Glaring at her, "Thanks a lot!" with that he stormed off.

Shaking her head Laelia walked up to the man, "I am sorry, my cousin can be empty headed at times."

Smiling at her weakly, "It alright," putting out his hand. "I am Aries."

"I am Laelia," she replied, taking his hand, as soon as she took his they both falt a tingly sensation in their hands.

"So your one of the locals?" Laelia asked.

"Yes born and raised," Aries said.

"Oh that is very nice," Laelia said.

"Do you want a tour?" Aries asked.

Blushing fiercely, "Oh...I don't wish to impose..."

Smiling, "Nonsense!" Aries said. Taking her by the arm, "I will show everything...I am allowed to show you."

Looking into his cold eyes, Laelia could not refuse. "This is very kind of you..."

Aries and Laelia walked around the exhibit talking about their lives.

"So you are really from the Roman exhibit?" Aries asked.

"Yes. Me and my cousin are here hiding from someone who is trying to kill us," Laelia said.

"That must be hard," Aries said.

"It is," Laelia said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you know who...the person is?" Aries asked.

Shaking her head, "Not really, all I know is that his name is Jim."

"Hmm..." Aries said.

"Hm, what?" Laelia asked.

"Oh nothing..." Aries said. "Hey, do you want to see something beautiful?"

Nodding, "I would love to."

Aries led Laelia to a beautiful hidden waterfall. "Oh! Aries it is extraordinary!"

"I know. I come here to think sometimes when I'm stressed about something," Aries said.

"It is so beautiful," Laelia said.

"Yes you are," Aries said.

Laelia looked at him and saw him staring into her eyes.

He moved to kiss her.

"Aries this is wonderful, but I'm just not ready," Laelia said.

Looking extremely embarrassed and ashamed, "I am sorry, I-I...you, me." Breathing deeply, "I'm sorry...I had better take you back."

They walked back in silence, once reaching the home Laelia and Riley were staying at. Laelia faced Aries, smiling, "I had a wonderful time, Aries."

"I'm glad you did, I had a good time myself...with you," Aries stated dazedly.

Taking her hand he kissed it gently, "Good bye, Laelia." He turned to leave, only walking a few steps before.

"Aries!"

Turning around, "Yes?"

"If you are passing by here tomorrow... I shall be here," Laelia said.

Smiling broadly, "Then I will make sure of it to "pass by". See you tomorrow," with that he left.

Laelia walked in and put herself against the wall.

_'Oh my gosh he is so cute,' _Laelia thought.

"Where have you been?" Riley asked.

"Why do you care?" Laelia asked.

"Because Laelia! We are in great danger already! You don't need to be hang with trash like him!" Riley spat back at her.

Giving him a cold glare, "He is not trash!"

"Yup! I heard of him, he is no good!" Riley said, "He could hurt you!"

Shaking her head, "Aries, would never do that to me."

"How do you know?" Riley asked.

"Because he is very sweet. He is not like you!" Laelia yelled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Riley asked.

"Oh you know what it means," Laelia said.

Breathing deeply, "You know what?! I'm not taking this! You can take care of yourself!"

Riley left angrily, "What is she thinking?!" Riley asked himself.

"Doesn't she know what she is doing?! I mean she is older!" Riley exclaimed.

"Aries what are you thinking?" Jim asked.

"I'm thinking about getting close to her and helping you get the revenge you and mom have been talking about much more easier," Aries said.

"Yes father," Aries said.

Daisy walked around the Frontier.

"Daisy honey what's the matter?" Jed asked.

"Oh Jed I'm so worried," Daisy said.

"I know so am I. But, all we can do is hope," Jed said.

"Mr. Jedidiah! This letter just came for you," the post man said.

"Thanks Rick," Jedidiah said taking the letter.

"What's it say?" Daisy asked.

_Jedidiah,_

_You continue to astonish me. How brainless do you think I am? I will find your son and niece. Trust me, I will. Along with, I do have help. But, I would like to express much gratitude to you, you hiding them, has just made this much…exciting, for me. See you soon._

_Jim_

Jedidiah crumbled the letter.

"Jed?! What was it about?" Daisy asked.

Looking at her nervously, "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing..." Daisy said.

"Well it was," Jed replied.

"Jed please tell me?" Daisy asked.

"I told you it was nothing!" Jed yelled.

Daisy stood there in shock.

"Fine. Tell me when you're ready," Daisy said.

"Daisy wait," Jed said.

It was too late. Daisy was already gone.

Darn Jim! He was tearing his family apart!

Jedidiah ran home, Daisy was on their bed crying. "Oh...Daisy," he said taking her into his arms. "I'm so sorry..."

Looking at him, "It is alright...I hate this Jed! Why can't Jim leave us all alone?"

Heaving, "I don't know," Jedidiah replied truthfully.

"What was in the letter, Jedidiah?" Daisy asked.

Sighing, "Jim knows the kids are gone..."

"What? How did he find out?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know," Jedidiah said.

"Does he know where they are?" Daisy asked.

"I don't think so," Jedidiah said.

Breathing deeply, "But...I think...he will know soon," Jedidiah said.

"What are talking about?"

"Well there is only one other place they could be," Jedidiah answered.

Holding Jed, Daisy knew he was right. Jim would know soon, the thing they did not know was. He already did.


	20. The End

"Laelia what is troubling you?" Aries asked.

"My cousin is saying mean things about you," Laelia said.

"He is saying you will hurt me," Laelia said.

"I will never hurt you," Aries said putting a hand to her cheek.

Laelia looked into his eyes. She closed the space between them and sealed it with a kiss.

It felt so good both of them did not want it to end. Aries especially did not want it to end, but a part of him knew if he got to emotionally attached, it'd make things difficult.

Yet, he pressed his lips against hers harder. His hands exploring her body.

Releasing her only when he knew air was necessary. The two of them just looked at each other breathless.

"I love you Laelia," Aries breathed.

"I love you too Aries," Laelia breathed.

They kissed once more. Only this time someone yelled.

"What in the world are you doing?"

They looked. It was Riley.

"Riley! What on Earth are you doing?!" Laelia asked standing up with Aries.

Riley grabbed her by the wrist, "Saving you from getting hurt!" Riley answered.

Laelia pulled away, "Let go!" Riley held on tight.

Until Aries, grabbed Laelia, "Don't touch her!" Aries yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Riley screamed punching Aries, and surprisingly knocking him out.

"Aries!" Laelia cried going to the unconscious, Aries. Turning to Riley, "Go away!"

He did, he was tired of this.

Aries awoke with a pounding head.

"Oh what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. Your fine," Laelia said.

"I know I am. I have you next don't I?" Aries asked.

Smiling weakly, "Yes..." she kissed his cheek.

Helping him into a sitting position, Aries looked Laelia up and down.

"Did he hurt you?" Aries asked.

Shaking her head, "No, Riley wouldn't do that to me."

"You never know," Aries said.

"What do you mean?"

"He could have easily hurt you!" Aries explained, "He could have done anything to get you away from me."

Smiling, "Nothing...not even Riley would keep me away from you."

Emma walked around the Empire.

She was really worried about Riley and Laelia. Ever since Jed told them about the new letter, she hadn't gotten a decent night sleep.

As she walked by the old abandon warehouse, she was grabbed.

She was pulled into the warehouse. And hit in the stomach.

Emma tried to beak free from the beatings she was receiving, but it was no use.

Fortunately a nearby Roman soldier saw what was going on.

"Hey!"

"Oh no..." The figure said, as he ran off.

"Miss Emma are you alright?" the solider asked kneeling next to her.

"I think so...go...find...Octavius," Emma said weakly

The solider ran to find Octavius.

"I love you Octavius," Emma whispered.

She passed out.

The next thing Emma knew she was being carried, but by who?

Opening her eyes the best she could she saw Octavius. _'He looks pale...did he eat today? Wait! What am I talking about, what is going on?' _Emma thought, but soon passed out once again.

The next time she opened her eyes, Octavius was sound asleep on a chair his head reclined back.

Looking around, Emma saw the familiar surroundings.

She was in the hospital _'Great...'_

Gasping at the sound of Octavius loud snore, Emma noticed how jumpy she was.

Octavius awoke with a start.

He saw Emma's eyes opened.

"Oh Emma your alright," Octavius said going by her.

"Octavius? What happened? Why are you so pale?" Emma asked.

"Did you eat today?" Emma asked.

"Yes I did," he answered.

"Your not lying are you Octavius?" Emma asked. "You know how sick you get, when you don't eat."

Rolling his eyes, "I ate today Emma."

"Okay," Emma said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Octavius asked.

"I remember walking home and then being pulled into a building," Emma said.

"You were beaten," Octavius said.

Smiling, "I know that Octavius," Emma replied. "That is I all remember."

"Do you think...it was Jim?" Octavius asked somberly.

Thinking back, "It could have been."

Bolting up, "Good! Maybe he'll still be here so we can get him!"

"Octavius please don't yell. I have a headache," Emma said.

"I'm sorry," Octavius said.

"Octavius please promise me you won't go after him," Emma said.

"But Emma..."

"No Octavius. I almost lost you once. I don't wanna take that risk again," Emma said.

"Please promise me..."

"Alright I won't," Octavius said.

Walking up to her and kissing her forehead, "I have to go tell Jed and Daisy you are alright."

Smiling, "Alright," Emma replied.

Once Octavius was out he was met by one of the soldiers.

"Brutus," Octavius said, "Tell Daisy and Jed, Emma is fine."

"Yes sir," and with that he left.

Octavius searched high and low for Jim but couldn't find him.

Octavius finally gave up and went back to the hospital.

While walking he noticed it was silent...or was it his worry that made it seem as it was.

Yet reaching the hospital was unusually silent and he knew...it was NOT his mind in a shape or matter.

"Hello?" Octavius called.

A moment of silence then he heard the menacing voice he dreaded.

"Hello general..."

Before he knew it, he was knocked out.

Octavius awoke with a pounding headache.

The first thing he noticed was his hands and feet were tied. He sat up and looked around.

He was in some sort of hut. It was dark expect for a few candles.

He then noticed he wasn't alone.

He looked beside him and saw Jed, Daisy, Emma and Riley next to him. They were tied and still knocked out.

"Why hello."

Turning his head he gazed at the woman before him, Leslie.

"Leslie...what...what is going on?" Octavius asked groggily.

Smiling menacingly, "Why, getting revenge of course..."

"Revenge? For what?" Octavius asked.

"For you marring a wench like Emma and not me," Leslie said.

"Don't you talk about Emma that way," Octavius warned.

Leslie slapped him.

"Don't you talk to me that way," Leslie said.

"I might just have to hurt your little wife," Leslie said, "or maybe your best friend."

"Not yet..."

Both of them turned to Jim.

"Jim," Octavius hissed angrily.

"The one and only," Jim replied.

"What are you going to do to us?" Octavius asked.

Sighing, "Well..." Jim began, "Nothing at this moment, alas, we wait for Aries to bring your little daughter here. Then well...you guess."

"You leave Laelia alone," Octavius said.

"Last time I checked you weren't calling the shots," Jim said.

"You hurt her and I swear..."

"You won't do anything. And if you do, you can watch your family and friends die," Jim warned.

"Oh! Wait! You'll at least see your wife and daughter die! Sorry..." smiling evilly, "my mistake."

"Aries..." a voice drifted.

"No..." Octavius murmured.

Smiling broadly, "Well it seems we won't have to wait much longer!" Jim said, "He is in here dear!"

"NO! LAELIA! RUN!! DON'T COME IN HERE!" Octavius yelled at the top of his lungs to where it felt like they were going to pop.

Aries paced around the Aztecs. He was trying to think of a way to capture Laelia.

"Aries," a voice behind him said.

Aries turned around and saw Mutex.

"I wanted to tell you. Jim has Jed, Daisy, Octavius, Emma, Riley, and Laelia back at the hut. He is going to kill them," Mutex said.

"How?" Aries asked, "I hadn't even captured her yet!"

Shrugging, "She came herself, come on we don't have long."

They ran quickly back home.

What was Laelia doing at his house?

As Aries walked into the hut, he saw Laelia.

She was tied and unconscious. Everyone else was awake.

"Father may I please be alone with Laelia?" Aries asked.

"Fine," Jim said.

Aries picked up Laelia.

"You better not hurt her," Octavius said.

Aries took her to his room and laid her on his bed.

He closed the door and started to untie her.

"Laelia wake up," Aries pleaded.

Laelia's eyes fluttered as she moaned.

She woke up.

"Aries?" she asked.

"Yes. It's me," Aries said, "how do you feel?"

"Alright," Laelia said, "Aries, why did your parents attack me?"

"Laelia I don't think I have been very truthful with you," Aries said.

Aries started to pace the room.

"You see...my parents are dead. Those people out there adopted me and my brother when I was two," Aries said.

Laelia stood up and stood in front of Aries.

"Aries what are you saying?" Laelia asked.

"Laelia...that man out there is Jim. The one your parents are hiding you from. He and his friend, Leslie, have been telling me about you and your family and always talk about how they are going to kill you and your family. I was going to go along with it, but when I met you...I changed," Aries explained.

Laelia looked at him. He lied to her. All those things he said were lies.

"You lied to me?" Laelia asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry," Aries said.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Aries...tie me back up."

"But-," Aries began.

"No!" Laelia cried.

He re-tied her, and took her back.

Before he left, he whispered in her ear, "I will always love you."

Jim stood up, "Ready to die?" he asked them.

Tears streaming down her eyes, "Yes," Laelia whispered hoarsely.

Jim took out a dagger.

"Say good-bye to the life you knew," Jim said.

Laelia closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain she knew was coming.

All of a sudden a voice sounded.

"NO!"

Laelia felt herself be pushed to the ground. She looked up just in time to see the dagger plunge into Aries heart.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Laelia cried.

Aries dropped to the floor.

"Foolish boy," Jim said.

Jim raised the dagger to stab Laelia again, but Octavius tackled him to the ground.

Riley rushed over and untied Laelia.

Laelia rushed over to Aries.

"Aries...Aries?" she asked.

Laelia held Aries on the ground and held him in her arms.

Aries opened his eyes a little.

"Laelia," he whispered.

"Aries it will be okay. Just hold on okay? Hold for me," Laelia said.

"Laelia...I don't ...think I'm gonna...make it. Maybe it's better this way," Aries whispered.

"No don't talk like that. You will make it. You will," Laelia said.

Aries lifted a hand up to Laelia's cheek.

"I will always love you," he whispered.

Laelia started to cry as Aries hand fell and he took his last breath.

Laelia laid her head down on his chest.

"No. You can't leave me. Please. Come back to me. Please. I love you," Laelia whispered.

Everyone watched with sad eyes and tears of their own.

Octavius finally went over to her.

"Come on Laelia. Let's go home," he said.

"No. I don't want to leave him," Laelia said.

"Laelia he's gone. He's gone," Octavius said, "we have to go."

"NO! I won't leave him!" Laelia cried.

Octavius picked her up as she started to cry harder.

Soon Laelia cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of Aries.

Laelia didn't go to the funeral, she wouldn't be able to stop from crying. It had been three weeks. She had gotten skinnier, dark circles were around her eyes. Why did it have to be him.

Resting her head on the floor, Laelia laid on the ground of her room. There was no more happiness in the world in Laelia's eyes. The world was over; life had no meaning any longer.

There were no more reasons to live.

All that was left was an unhappy life, with grief, pain, and the uneasy feeling that she could have done something.

Octavius opened the door and saw Laelia.

"Laelia honey what's wrong?" He asked as he took her into his arms.

"Oh father. It's my entire fault. If I just had done something, Aries would still be here. And I wouldn't be feeling so melancholy and guilty," Laelia cried.

Now what is all this about? Why are you guilty?" Octavius asked.

"Because Jim wanted to kill me. I should have done something. Aries did nothing. Why did he push me out of the way?" Laelia asked.

"There was nothing you could have done Laelia," Octavius said.

Riley soon came into the room.

"Octavius they need you out at the army," Riley stated.

"Okay," Octavius acknowledged.

As soon as Octavius left, Riley turned to Laelia.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Laelia nodded, smiling unconvincingly, "Yes...somewhat."

Sitting next to her, "Are you sure? I mean all that you've been going through and all."

He was right, and she knew it, but this is not where she was wanting to talk. "Want to walk?"

"Sure."

Riley and Laelia walked the streets of Rome.

"Lovely day ain't it?" Riley asked.

"Yes. It sure is," Laelia hesitated.

Laelia stole a glance over to the Aztec display. It immediate brought tears to her eyes.

She looked away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riley asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Laelia lied.

Looking away, huffing, "I'm fine, everything is alright."

"You don't want to talk about Aries?"

Laelia turned to him sharply, "No! I don't want to talk about him."

"I think you would feel better if you did," Riley stated.

"Oh you do, do you?" Laelia asked.

"Please Laelia. Just tell me about it. Don't shut me out," Riley pleaded.

Laelia finally gave up and started yelling.

"What do you want me to say Riley?! He was my true love! I loved him! He loved me! Then I find out his father is some who wants to kill me and my whole family and he is in on it! Then he gets himself killed protecting me! I don't understand! I just want him back! I want him back with me!" Laelia cried.

Laelia collapsed onto the ground and started crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

Riley dropped to the ground and held her. "I know, I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why Riley?" Laelia cried. "Why did this happen?!"

"I don't know Laelia," Riley said.

Laelia soon calmed down and Riley picked her up.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes. I think I'm better now," Laelia stated.

"Riley I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Will you take me to his grave site. I need to be with him…one last time."

Turning to Riley, "You can leave."

He walked away, turning back only once.

Laelia looked back to his grave marker.

"I know you're wondering why I'm here. Heck I am. But I need to tell you something. I love you and I always will. But why did you leave? We could have had so much together. I guess I will see you when it's my time. Please watch over me. I love you," Laelia whispered as tears came down her cheeks. She kissed her hand and pressed it against the tombstone.

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

As she walked home could have sworn she heard something in the wind that said, "I love you too."

**_The End_**

****

**_The song is not ours :)_**


End file.
